A Different Kind Of Love
by LEH99223
Summary: A love story between Lexa, Costia, and Clarke. Will their love survive the challenges they face.
1. Chapter 1 (Lexa)

I have been the Commander of the 12 clans and the coalition since I was the age of 14. I started my training with my conclave with the other Nightbloods when I was just five years old. I was taken from my parents at that age to start learning all I needed to know for if and when the old Commander's spirit chose me. When I was 10 I met Costia. There was something that drew me to Costia, at this point in my life I would not tell you what made me fall in love with her. But I remember the day I fell in love with her it was just a few days after we had met. I was sparing with my mentor Anya, when she distracted me so much that Anya beat me up pretty badly, since that day I knew Costia stole my heart and would never give it back; not that I wanted her too anyway. It has been five years since I made the coalition and became the Commander of the 12 clans. Costia and I had a bonding ceremony when we were 18 years old. She has been my rock since day one; after Clarke and her people fell from the sky three month ago everything has been turned upside down. After much fighting and arguing we are now trying to have peace between everyone. Clarke became my ambassador for Skaikru and has been staying in Polis for quiet some time now; I made sure to make Skaikru part of my Coalition to protect them but to also make sure they do not go behind my back and start another war. Before the war with Mount Weather, I started to have feelings for Clarke; Costia could see right through me and could tell that I was starting to fall for another. Though she did not seem to care and to me it seemed as if she was falling for Clarke as well. When we rescued Clarke from the Ice Nation after I left her to deal with Mount Weather her self, before she became the Skaikru ambassador, she has been a little distant and angry with both my self and Costia. I could understand where she is coming from; but she would have done the same for her people as I did at Mount Weather; I just have to get her to see that. She is a lot more stubborn then my self according to Costia; I do not see it.

"I talked to Clarke today, she seems a little less angry at us, or maybe just me.", Costia said as she entered our room as I was dressing into my night gown. I turned around and smiled at her loving the way the moonlight shined on her face.

"She is still angry with me, she does not want to speak with me at all. You are the only one close to me that she will speak too. I get why, I just wish she would see that I did it for a reason and that she would have done the same for her people given the chance.", I said to her as she started changing her self. She said something to me but I was too distracted by her curves to notice that she was talking to me.

"You are such a man when it comes to me being naked.", Costia said to me after I was not in a daze anymore. I smiled lovingly at her and got closer to her so that our bodies where touching each other.

"I am not a man when it comes to appreciating your body, it is my job as a lover and wife to appreciate my lovers' body. I will admit sometimes I do get a little too distracted but that is not my fault.", I said to her with a smirk and a laugh to my voice; which got her to laugh as well and blush under the compliment. I have been trying to pay more attention to Costia, I feel as if since Clarke and her people came to our territory I have not be much of a wife to Costia; which I will be making it up to her.

"I know what you are thinking right now, but it is not true. You have a job my love, and you have been doing your job these last few months not ignoring your wife. I knew what it was going to be like being married to the Commander, I understand and will not even feel as if you are ignoring me. I wish I could help more then I do.", Costia said to me with a smile on her face; a smile that I have loved since the very first time she smiled at me.

In the months that Clarke as been on her own in the forest while the Ice nation was trying to get to her; her Mother Abby has been trying to help Costia and I with extending our family with the help of Skaikru technology. Costia and I understand as much as we can but it is still new to us. But we recently discovered that whatever Abby was doing it has worked and Costia is now with child. After I was told of this information I did not want her any where near danger. She has helped me with planning things but has not set foot in war territory and I would like to keep it that way until our child is older. After thinking about what she has said I put my hand on her lower stomach without even thinking about it and smiled at her.

"You help more then you think you do, and you have to keep safe until our little one is born.", I said to her with love in my eyes and a smile on my face. "Are you okay with me having feelings for Clarke, even though we are about to start a family?", I also asked her wondering if she feels as if I was betraying her.

"Lex, we have had other lovers before and I am sure we will continue to have lovers even after our child is born. I do not mind that you like Clarke; I will admit that I like her as well. She's very beautiful, I would not mind her being our lover as long as she does not mind being our lover as well. I think she feels the same way though; it makes sense with the way she is reacting to how you left them at Mount Weather, I believe she fell for you as soon as she saw you, she trusted you with her heart and to her, even though I understand where you were coming from, you broke it the day you left her and her people behind at Mount Weather. I think she is afraid to trust you again with her heart, that maybe you will betray her again.", Costia said to me as she made me start to think that maybe she was right about Clarke.

"We will have to speak to her about it when we get the chance.", I said to my wife as someone knocked on our bedroom door. "Enter.", I said to whoever was on the other side of the door; hoping that maybe it was Clarke.

"Could I talk to the two of you?", Clarke asked as she poked her head into our room. She looked as if she needed to really tell us what was going on with her, or maybe something had happened with Skaikru that she just learned about now. I guess I will have to find out by asking her.

"Sure you can Clarke, come sit and talk.", Costia said before I could even answer her my self. The three of us sat down on our couch that was in the middle of our room. Clarke looks as if she is conflicted in tell us what is going on with her. But if I know my wife and Clarke they will both some how get each other to talk about what they have to talk about.

"Lexa, ever since Mount Weather I wondered why you betrayed me and left me there with my people but saved your own. Did you not believe that I would have been able to get everyone out? I tried to understand but I just can't think of anything else except that you didn't believe in me.", Clarke had said to us as she started to tear. I felt horrible that she would think I did not think she could do what needed to be done. I felt quiet the opposite actually.

"No Clarke, I did it because I knew you would be able to get your people out safe and sound. I knew you were strong enough to get both of our people out, but I saw it as that I was helping you just incase your plan did not work and our people were left there to die. I did what I thought was best at the time for everyone. Now that I look back on it, I see where I was wrong. I am sorry that I have made you feel as if you are not a qualified leader, because you are Clarke, you have lead your people into battle numerous of times and have won each one. You are just as great of a leader as I am Clarke, never think otherwise.", I said to her as I sat down next to her and took her hands into mine and stared at her right in the eyes so that she knew what I was speaking was true.

"She's right Clarke, I understand where you are both coming from, but I know my wife she would not have left you there if she did not think you would have survived. You got your people out of there and you killed the Mountain men that have been taking our people for generations and using their blood to benefit them. If it was not for you my brother would not have been home with his wife and new born; You saved him.", Costia had added to Clarke with smile of her own.

"You saved plenty of people that night Clarke and you continue to do it being my ambassador.", I said to her as she stopped tearing.

"I feel as if I also killed innocent people just to get what I wanted.", Clarke spoke to us with a very low tone and sadness as well. I wish she would give her self so much more credit then she does. Maybe Costia and I can help her with that in the future.

"Clarke, innocent people die in war all the time, it's the price we have to make in order to do right by the people that look up to us.", I said to her as she looked right at me.

"We bare it so they don't have too.", She spoke my words to me the day I told her those words I did not think she would remember them.

"Exactly, and we will continue to do so until we have peace to give them.", I said back to her with a smile on my face and nothing but love in my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 (Lexa)

I want her to know that I did not mean to hurt her when I left her to help her people out of Mount Weather. I did what I thought was the best for her and her people.

"My mom said that you guys are starting a family?", Clarke said to us with a smile and trying to change the subject; I guess she did not want to talk about Mount Weather anymore. I am happy she is at least talking to me though.

"We are, I am with child.", Costia said to Clarke with a smile on her face and a very happy look in her eyes. I am sure my face is matching Costia's. We are both very happy to be starting a family of our own. Ever since we were little we thought about having a family one day in the future even if I was the Commander. I am glad that we are finally starting to do that; I cannot wait to have a little Costia running around our quarters and investigating the city markets.

"Would it bother you guys if I tell you that I have these feelings for both of you but I don't want to act on them because I don't want to break you two up.", Clarke said with her cheeks turning a bright red as she looked away from us.

"Would you be surprised if we said that we liked you as well.", I asked her as she looked at us with such surprise that I think she thought I was making a joke to her. Costia looked at her with a smile to make her realize that we were being serious.

"What? Really?", she asked us after she got over being shocked.

"Yes, Clarke we have had other lovers before, they never lasted because either I was not into them or Lex wasn't into them. But we both like you and we were going to talk to you about it when we thought it was necessary.", Costia said to her as Clarke looked from me to her with her eyebrows raised in surprised.

"You have?", she asked us with a serious but hopeful voice. Maybe this is our chance to get her to have a relationship with us. I know it is not custom for her people to have more then one lover, but she is apart of our world now and many people have more then one lover. My parents actually had many lovers when I was a little girl before I was taken away from them. From what I remember of Costia telling me her parents had many lovers as well. It was costume for us to have more then one lover in our world; I just hope she is okay with that.

"Yes, in our world it is normal for us to have more then one lover. I know for you that it something new and if you are not ready then we will wait and take the time you need in order to be okay with this.", I said to Clarke with a serious tone, so that she knew we were not pushing her into doing anything she didn't want to do. I really hope that she is willing to at least give this a try, both Costia and I like her and that has not happened in a few years.

"I never knew that, no one ever mentioned that to me. Though I have seen many couples together with more then one in the relationship. I guess I just never really paid attention to it or I ignored it.", Clarke said to us as she thought about what she has seen since being on the ground and in Polis.

"It is everywhere Clarke, not everyone is as open with it like Costia and I are but it is still there. I remember when I first met Costia's family for the first time. I believe your father just had a new lover. Her mother was so loving and accepted me right away, as did Myla her fathers' lover at the time. You father on the other hand hated me.", I said to Clarke then the last part to Costia. Costia just laughed at my confession, I really think her father does not like me or he just wants me to think that.

"My father does not dislike you.", Costia said to me with a laugh.

"He does, the first time I met him he tried to shoot me with an arrow.", I said to her as Clarke looked like she was going to run with my confession.

"That means he likes you, trust me if he did not like you he would have done worse. Now my brother's lover he dislikes. He has tried many times to hurt Hashel, never succeeded but had tried many times since they were bonded. I think he was worried that I would be your wife if you became Heda, but now I think he respects you too much to dislike you.", Costia said to me with a smile on her face and love in her eyes.

"Remind me not to meet your parents.", Clarke said in joking tone of voice.

"They are not as bad as Alexia had described.", Costia said using my full name, she has not used my full name since we have meet. She would use it if she were being serious about something.

"Your full name is Alexia?", Clarke asked me with shock all over her face. I had forgotten that no one calls me by that name accept Costia and my mother. I tend to forget that people don't know my full name.

"Yes, though only Costia and my mother use my full name. Everyone else in my family and in Costia's family call me Lexa or Lex.", I said to Clarke with a smile on her face.

"Do you have a full name Costia? Or is Costia not a nickname?", Clarke then asked Costia with curiosity in her voice. I think this is going well, she wants to learn more about us and I believe she is enjoying all the information we have been giving her.

"I do have a full name it is Arielcostia, I was named after my grandmother. When we had family gatherings they called her Ariel and I Costia so that we knew whom they were speaking to. The name just stuck with me since I was little, much like Lexa, only my mother calls me Arielcostia and everyone else calls me Costia.", Costia said to Clarke with a smile on her face. I loved to hear Costia's full name, I remember her grandmother fondly, and sadly her fight was over many years ago.

"You look upset, did I say something wrong?", Clarke asked me, realizing that I was lost in thought.

"You said nothing wrong, I was just remembering Ariel, her fight was over many years ago. But I still remember her smile, Costia smiles just like her. She always seemed to smile more whenever we came to visit Costia's village.", I said to Clarke with a fond smile on my face as Costia was also smiling remembering her grandmother.

"Sorry to hear that she passed. What are you families like? Will I ever meet them?", Clarke said to Costia then asked the two of us with a hopeful tone to her voice.

"Someday you will meet my family, they live further then Costia's village. But one day we shall make the trip to see both families.", I said to her with a hopeful smile of my own; which seemed to satisfy her.

"So does this mean you want to try and have a relationship with Lexa and I?", Costia asked Clarke as I looked at Clarke too for an answer we have both been waiting to hear.

"I think I would like to try at least. This is all new to me, being here on Earth, as well as more then one lover. But I am willing to try.", Clarke said as she started to blush and look embarrassed.

"We can go as slow as you need to Clarke. I will make arrangements to have your room closer to ours. Feel free to come in here whenever you would like, even when I'm not here and just Costia is. Or if Costia is not here but I am.", I said to Clarke getting excited that she is willing to try and love us both.

"That wouldn't bother you if I spent time with each of you separately?", Clarke asked us making sure that it really was okay with us that she does spend time with us separately.

"Not at all Clarke, I have meetings in the morning, but you can Costia are more then welcome to explore the city with each other.", I said to Clarke to reassure her that it was okay for her to want to get to know us individually.

"I would like to spend time with you Clarke.", Costia said to her with a smile on her face as she took Clarke's hand in her own.

"I would like that as well. I will see you tomorrow.", Clarke said as we stood up and she gave us a hug before leaving to her own room.

"I am glad it went as well as it did.", Costia said to me as we headed to bed our selves.

"I am too.", I said to my wife as we got into bed and settled down for the night. I was glad on nights like this when I get to hold my wife and not have to worry about the next day until the sun came up; pretty soon we might have Clarke with us as well. Everything seemed to be going great so far and I could not be happier about it.


	3. Chapter 3 (Clarke)

Ever since I came to Earth my life has been so different then when we were on the Ark. I have more strength then I thought I ever could; I have done things that I am not proud of but I know it was to protect The 100. I knew Lexa left me at Mount Weather for a reason I just needed to hear from her that I was right; I didn't think she would leave me without having a plan her self. In some ways we are too much alike and I know I would have done the same if the roles were reversed. I had a lot of time to think these last three months being on my own in a strange place. I had to learn how to survive, how to kill for food, how to build shelter. I stayed at many clans but I knew if I stayed too long Lexa would have easily found me, I was not ready to be around people I cared for after what I did in Mount Weather. I knew I was going to have to come back eventually but in that moment I just needed time and space to get my head cleared. I had help from a lot of people and I will be forever grateful to them for helping me when I didn't want help at all. I know I was being childish when Lexa found me, and I spit in her face. But seeing her brought back so much memory and anger from Mount Weather. I had falling fast for someone that I barely knew and then she goes and leaves me to make a very hard decision that I did not want to make alone; I had and still understood why she had done what she did, but in my heart I felt as if she betrayed me. I thought that for the longest time until I started talking to Costia; she made me realize that Lexa did what she did to make me realize that I can make those hard decisions for my people who couldn't make them for themselves. She needed me to realize that even though I didn't ask to be a leader I become one as soon as the drop ship landed on the ground. No one ever asks to be a leader it just happens, including Lexa. Costia had told me that when Lexa was little she was a great warrior but she wanted to be a healer not a warrior or the Commander for that matter; but she took her title with pride and she never looked back on what she wanted when she was younger because she needed to do what was right for her people. I can't believe that they want to have a relationship with all three of us. I didn't know that it is normal for grounders to have more then one lover. I am willing to try this because I do like Lexa and Costia a lot. I am hoping that one day we can be a family and have more kids and have peace for once. I can not wait to spend the day with Costia tomorrow, I know a lot about Lexa but never took the time to get to know Costia; I think she is excited to get to know me as well. I am hoping that my mother will see that I am happy with this and support me; I know if my dad were still alive he would but my mom I'm not so sure of. I guess I'll find out eventually, I know my friends will support me because they won't care who I like as long as I'm happy. I have to try and get some sleep at least tonight; I don't think I'm going too because I am way too excited to spend the day with Costia, I wonder what she has planed for tomorrow.

I did not sleep at all last night, I tired to get some sleep at least but I think I only slept for like an hour and then couldn't sleep anymore then that. I know Costia would be up at this time because I knew Lexa was already on her way to meetings this early. I decided to get up and change and head to their room to see if Costia was ready to spend the day together. When I got to their room a guard was standing outside of their door and I head Costia inside talking to one of the healers; I hope everything is okay.

"Ogtan, is everything okay with Costia?", I asked the guard knowing him by name because he was stood outside of my bedroom door plenty of times. He is also looking very concerned at the moment.

"Costia, is sick.", is all he said to me as he stiffed back up and took his post seriously. I have a feeling she is having morning sickness but I can't be too sure of that. I'll have to go in a check on her if I want my questioned answered. I knocked before poking my head in; Costia looked very pale and sick looking while lying in bed.

"Is everything okay?", I asked as I walked into the room further and sat down on their bed next to Costia. Costia could see that I was worried so she dismissed the healer and looked at me with a small smile to reassure me that everything was okay.

"I am well Clarke, just a little morning sickness is all. I am afraid we will not be able to explore the capital today though. I must stay in bed.", Costia said to me as she took my hand and squeezed it.

"That's fine, I get it. You and the baby being healthy are more important. I'll just stay here and take care of you if you don't mind. We can just chat and get to know each other.", I said to her with a smile on my face to let her know that I was not mad at her.

"You do not have to take care of me Clarke, go explore the city get some fresh air. It is a nice day out, you could take a ride to the river.", Costia said to me with a smile of her own.

"No, I'm good with staying here, plus if Lexa knew you were sick she would want someone with you because she can't be.", I said to Costia as I climbed over her and sat down on the other side of the bed; as she chuckled at my behavior.

"I do appreciate the company, thank you Clarke.", she said to me once she was done chuckling at me.

"Is there anything I can get you? Like soup or something?", I asked her once I got settled next to her.

"I am good thank you, I may need to eat something soon, but I am not hungry as we speak.", Costia said as she started to look like she was about to puke again.

"Here let it out.", I said to her as I handed her the bucket that was next to her bed and pulled her hair back as she puked into the bucket. She looked so miserable with this morning sickness, hopefully it goes away soon.

"Thank you Clarke, could you give this to the madden she will clean it and bring me a fresh one.", Costia asked me when she finished empting her stomach into the bucket.

"Let me wash your mouth off first.", I said to Costia as I took the wet cloth that was next to her and wiped her mouth with is. "Is there any mints that you can have to freshen up your breath?", I had asked her after I was done cleaning her up.

"Yes, that is what is in the cup, mint tea. It is also supposed to help aid my stomach.", Costia said as she reached over and took a sip of the tea.

"I'll be right back.", I said to her as I kissed her on the forehead and headed out to get the madden. I didn't even mean to kiss her on the forehead that was not what I meant to do. Hopefully she did not care that I did that.

When I got back into the room she looked so tired that I think I might suggest she take a nap. "I am sorry for kissing you on the forehead I hope that wasn't too forward.", I said to her as I blushed and put my head down.

"No need to be embarrassed Clarke, I liked it. I felt like you really meant to look after my well being. I know Lex is going to be so happy that you are taking care of me.", she said to me with a small tired smile.

"Okay good. You look really tired, you sleep I'm going to go get my art supplies and draw while you rest.", I said to Costia as I tucked her in bed and then went to my own room to grab my art supplies so that I could draw while keeping an eye on Costia.

As soon as Costia's head hit the pillow she was out in minutes, she must have been up all night being sick. I loved to draw anything that inspires me and I think I'm going to draw Costia sleeping for Lexa they don't seem to have any pictures of each other and I think they would both appreciate it if I drew a picture for them. I don't even know how long I have been drawing for but I stopped at one point because someone was coming into the room, I looked up from my sketchpad and noticed Lexa walking into the room.

"Clarke, I did not expect you to be here. Thank you for taking care of her.", Lexa said to me as she got closer to the bed and lightly kiss Costia on the forehead. She looked tired her self and worried about Costia.

"It was my pleasure, she's been asleep for a while. Did she sleep at all last night? Did you sleep at all?", I said and asked her.

"We both did not sleep, she was sick all night, I did not want to leave her along today but I had very important meetings to attend to today. But thank you again, knowing you were here to look after her makes me feel a little better. I came back to take a small nap before going back to my meetings. Has either of you eaten anything?", Lexa said then asked me.

"Not yet, it's still early though, take a nap and I will have breakfast brought to us before you leave for the meetings.", I said to her as I got off the bed and sat down on the chair next to their bed.

"You look tired as well, take a nap with us. I will have a guard wake us up in an hour.", Lexa said to me as she peaked her head out the door to let the guard know to wake us up.

"I am tired, I didn't sleep last night my self. I'll sleep on your couch if that is okay.", I said to Lexa. She looked at me as if she was confused as to why I would sleep on the couch.

"You can share our bed with us, it is big enough for all three of us to sleep. If you are comfortable with that, that is.", she said to me with a small smile on her face as she took off her gear and was only in a light shirt and pants.

"As long as you don't mind.", I said to her with a blush on my cheek. I need to stop being so embarrassed by these situations. I am trying to have a relationship with them you would think I would be fine with sharing a bed with them for a nap. I slowly got closer to the bed and slipped in on Lexa's left said as she lay down in the middle.

"Get some rest.", she said to me as she kissed me on my forehead and then closed her eyes. I've never felt so comfortable in my life. If this is what it's going to be like being in a relationship with them I am going to be a very happy person. I don't even know how long it took me to fall asleep but I was quiet content being in Lexa's arms in her and Costia's bed taking a nap with the two of them.

I woke up to Lexa stroking my cheek to wake me up; I smiled shyly at her and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "Did we get food yet?", I asked as she chuckled at me.

"I just asked Ogtan to get us something to eat.", Lexa said to me with a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4 (Clarke)

"How's Costia?", I asked noticing that she was still asleep. I hope she's okay; she seems to be getting morning sickness to the extreme. I've never seen someone this tired or sick with morning sickness when I would help my mom on the Ark with patients. "Does she need to see my mom?", I asked her with concern in my voice.

"She seems to be extra tired but I think maybe it is because she did not sleep last night. Maybe after tomorrow if she is still like this we should take a ride to see your mom.", Lexa sad to me as Costia turned to us and started to slowly wake up.

"When did you get here?", she asked Lexa with a small smile on her face; she seemed relieved that Lexa came to check on her. They love each other so much, I am glad to be apart of their relationship though. It makes me have butterflies in my stomach when they both look at me; I've never had this feeling with anyone that I have had a relationship with before.

"I came to check on you earlier not knowing Clarke was taking great care of you. We decided to take a nap and I asked Ogtan to get us some food. He should be here shortly with it.", Lexa said to Costia with love in her voice and a smile on her face. "How are you feeling my love?", she then asked her as she kissed her on the forehead and rubbed her cheek.

"I am doing well. I feel less sick then this morning. I think maybe we should take a trip to Abby though. Just to make sure everything is okay.", Costia said to both of us, as she looked from Lexa to my self.

"If that is what you wish to do we can take a trip tomorrow after my morning meetings, or I can rearrange my meetings and we can go at first light.", Lexa said to her with worry in her voice.

"Nothing to be worried about my love, I am well I promise. I just would feel comfortable knowing that Abby checked on us. And we can leave after your meetings. Clarke can keep me company for the rest of the day and tomorrow morning. Right Clarke?", she said to Lexa then the last part to my self.

"Yeah of course, you worry about the meetings, I'll take care of Costia.", I said to Costia and Lexa with a smile on her face as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." , Lexa said to the person on the other side of the door. "Heda, food for you, Wanheda, and Costia.", Ogtan said as he entered the room with three plates full of food.

"You can set them on the table thank you Ogtan. Take a break your self.", Lexa told him as he bowed his head and set the plates on the table and left the room.

"It smells so good.", I said as I was the first one up out of bed and heading to the couch to eat the food. I heard Lexa and Costia chuckle at my eagerness to eat. One thing they need to remember about me is that I love food and it's the way to my heart.

"It does smell good.", Costia said as she followed me as she wrapped her arms around my waist from behind before I would sit down on the couch. I felt completely safe being in her arms and it felt like we have been doing this for years.

"Is there room for one more?", Lexa asked as she came over to us and put her arms around the two of us from my side and we both leaned into her strong arms.

"There's always room for one more. Soon to be two more.", I said to them with a smile of my own. I wonder if they will consider me being a parent to the baby as well.

"Before you even ask, you are going to be a parent just as much as we are to the baby.", Lexa said, she knows me too well sometimes; it even scares me when she knows what I am thinking.

"How did you know I was going to ask that? And good cause I was kind of hoping I would be.", I asked her then said with a blush on my face. I really need to not blush so quickly with these things.

"I just know things, plus you had a questionable look in your eyes.", Lexa said to me as she hugged us a little tighter then released us so that we could sit down and eat.

"You know me too well sometimes.", I said to her as Costia and I sat down on the opposite couch from Lexa.

"She knows everyone better then they know them selves. She's always had that incline about people. On of many reasons I fell in love with her.", Costia said to mainly me as we started to eat our very delicious food. They make every meal so fresh and it taste amazing every time. We never had this on the Ark it was always processed food; to have real actual red meat was a treat for my people. But for them it was the normal; I treat every meal like I've never eaten before even though I have been her for three months.

"Are you enjoying the food?", Lexa asked me with a smirk on her face already knowing the answer I assume by the smirk.

"I am, this is better then what we used to eat on the Ark. I've never had such fresh food before.", I said to her as I took another bite of the tasty food.

"Good I am glad you are enjoying it.", she said to me with a smile of her own as she took another bite her self.

After we were finished with our brunch, there was a knock on their bedroom door again. "Come in.", Lexa said as Ogtan appeared again. "Sorry to interrupt Heda, but the council is here for the meeting.", he said to her as she nodded to him letting him know she would be there shortly.

"I hate to leave but duty calls. I will be back in time for dinner. Clarke will you join us again for dinner?", she asked as she started to put her hear back on.

"Of course, I am going spend more time with Costia while you are gone.", I said to her with a smile on my face as she leaned down and kissed Costia on the forehead and me as well.

"Good see you two later.", she said as she left us in the room. I know we are both going to miss her while she is in meetings all day but at least we got to spend some time with her and we get to spend time with her tomorrow as well.

"Would you like to explore the market place?", Costia asked me as we were just siting down on the couch after Lexa had left.

"Sure if you are up to it.", I said to her with a smile.

"I am feeling well after the nap and food. Let me change and we can go explore the market place. There's something I would like you show you.", She said to me as she got up and headed over to the amour and picked out an outfit to change into. She didn't even turn to see if looked away before she stripped her clothes to change into her new pair of clothes. Damn did she have a nice body, she had all the right curves and her ass, my god her ass was prefect. I must be blushing because my face feels very very warm. I think she might have done this on purpose to be honest. I can't stop looking at her though, I didn't even notice she turned around until she was right in front of my face with a smug look on her face.

"Like what you saw, Clarke?", she asked me in a husky voice. Yup she defiantly is doing this on purpose. I don't even know what to say to her right now without making my self seem like a fool.

"Um… uh yeah I did.", I said to her trying to regain control over my self. God sometimes I act like a teenage boy instead of a teenage girl. I don't think she minds though with the smirk she is giving me.

"Maybe you will like to see more in the future?", she asks me with an even bigger smirk on her face. She really needs to stop before I jump her right her and now. I don't think Lexa would like that very much; I am sure she would like to be apart of that.

"Uh yeah maybe, I think we should head out.", I said as I jumped up and practically ran to the door, I can hear Costia chuckle from behind me. I didn't think this was funny but apparently to her it was. I think the two of them just like to tease me. She finally caught up to me and linked her arm with mine. We walked out of the building and into the streets of Polis.

It's like a whole new world being in the capital, it's nothing like being in the forest. There are market places all around the streets. I am going to love being here; one thing that caught my eye was a little market stand that had all these materials to do art with. My eyes must have lite up because Costia started walking towards it.

"Is there something you wish to purchase Clarke?", Costia asked me when we got up to the stand. I was so over whelmed that they had art supplies that I don't even know what I could use.

"I never had color before, we never had that in the Ark, just charcoal.", I said to her while I was looking at all the colored charcoal. I don't even have anything to trade or money to get any of this.

"Well then we shall get you something. What is it that you like?", Costia asked me again. I looked at her with my eyebrow raised questioning because she looked at me and nodded her head towards the stand.

"I have nothing to trade for it though or any money.", I said to Costia as I was looking at her.

"Anyone close to Heda does not need to trade or pay for anything.", the elderly lady said that was behind the stand. I looked at her like she had three heads did she really think I wasn't going to give her something for these supplies.

"No, I have to give you something.", I said to her with a smile on my face.

"You could draw her something.", Costia suggested to me as she looked at the elderly lady for confirmation.

"I would like that very much, something my grandkids can enjoy. Maybe the forest?", she said then asked me.

"I think I can manage that. Thank you so much. What is your name?", I said to her then thanked her.

"You are very welcome, the name given to me when I was born is Nymeria, but everyone calls me Nym. Enjoy these.", she said to me with a smile on her face and joy in her eyes.

"I will thank you again Nym.", I said to her as we got what I needed and headed some place else. I can't wait to start using these color charcoals; I have never used them and always wanted to have color in my drawings. I am glad that Costia and I came out to the market place today I am enjoying my self a little too much.


	5. Chapter 5 (Costia)

I love seeing Clarke with excitement in her eyes; I think this is the first time I have seen her with such excitement. It makes me want to do this more often to get her to loosen up and just be free. I have to take her to the market stand that has the warriors' gear, she needs new clothes and I figured she would want maybe a dagger or something to keep on her at all times, in case of danger. I wish Lex were here to see Clarke like this; she has just seen her as being an angry person lately. But this is quite the opposite and I love every minute of it.

"Why are we at the Warriors' stand?", Clarke asked me with curiosity in her voice. I figured she was going to question this. She seems to question everything; I guess that is because she grew up in the sky.

"You need new clothes and I think you would like what is here. Plus you should have your own dagger incase we do not have guards around.", I said to her with a smile on my face as she started to look around at the clothes and swords and daggers.

"You think if I get a sword as well, Lexa will teach me how to use it?", she asked me with hopeful eyes. I love that she is willing to learn our ways; makes me feel like she really wants to be apart of our life.

"I am sure Alexia would train in you sword fighting if you get one. I would not mind watching you two sparing with each other. Alexia loves to spar she's at her happiest when she is teaching someone. Maybe we can sit in on one of her classes for the Nightbloods.", I said to Clarke with a wide smile on my face and happiness in my voice.

"Which one do you think I should get?", she asked me as we were looking at the daggers and the swords.

"I think this one suites you very well.", I said to her picking up a dagger that had a golden leather handle and a very thin point. It reminds me of Clarke's hair actually.

"I like it, how about this for the sword.", she said to me as she pointed out a very distinct sword. It was a very long but short in width, with Trikru tribal carved into the leather.

"That is a very wise choice, Clarke, this is Trikru tribal.", I said to her as I pointed out the leather and she smiled at me; very proud of her self for picking it out.

"I need clothes don't I", she said to me as she was looking at the clothes as I was secretly paying for the dagger and sword for her. I hope she does not get angry with me for buying these for her. I wanted to give her something for trying this new relationship with Alexia and I.

"Oh, I love these. What do you think Costia?", she asked me as she went over to a pair of black leather pants and a long sleeve black and grey shirt. I honestly think her and Alexia are going to dress the exact same way. I need to get more color clothes for my girls.

"I think they will look great on you Clarke, get them and get these as well.", I said to her as I picked up boots for her that matched her new outfit.

"Oh good choice I love those.", She said to me as she grabbed her new outfit and handed it to the old man and paid for it with the coins I had given to her.

"Thank you for paying for everything.", She said to me as we strolled along the streets of Polis, with a hint of gratitude.

"You are very welcome, Clarke. I like seeing you happy.", I said to her with a smile on my face as I decided to take Clarke to the small lake that is at the end of the markets in Polis.

"Wow I did not know this was here.", she said to me as we reached the lake as children were playing in it.

"The children mostly play here, but I liked to come here and just relax while Lexa takes care of all her meetings.", I said to her as we sat down on a bench to soak in the sun and the young ones playing in the water. After sitting for a little while a little boy came up to us and reached his hand out to Clarke showing her a shell from the lake.

 _"_ _Sky commander, this is for you._ ", the little one said in our language, Clarke looked at me as if to translate since she does not know our language. "He said this is for you.", I said to her as I pointed to the shell that was in his tiny hand.

"It's beautiful thank you.", She said to him as I translated back to him what she had said. He smiled and hugged Clarke before skipping off to play with his friends.

"That was so cute.", she said to me as she smiled and slipped the shell into her pocket. The next thing we know he is back with his friend to introduce them selves properly.

 _"_ _Sky Commander, I am Roksin and this is my friend Ruben.",_ He said to me so that I could translate to Clarke. "He is Roksin and his friend is Ruben.", I said to Clarke as she smiled at me then at them.

"I am Clarke.", she said to them as they nodded their heads that they understood her name.

 _"_ _Where are your mothers'?_ ", I asked them not wanting to worry their mothers' that they weren't where they were supposed to be.

 _"_ _They are working over there.",_ Roksin said as he pointed to a stand where two woman about mine and Lexa's age, were working.

 _"_ _Good, you did not go too far from them. What is it that you two are playing?",_ I had asked them. "What are you two playing.", I had said in English so that Clarke know what I was saying.

"We are playing tag.", Roksin said realizes that Clarke can not speak our language. His father must be a general; only warriors and higher noble people can speak both languages.

"You speak English?", Clarke then asked with a smile of her own.

"Yes, we teach you how to speak Trigedasleng.", Ruben said this time as he climbed into Clarke's lap and started playing with her fingers as Roksin came over to me and stood by my side as I put my arm around his waist.

"You are Heda's wife right?", Roksin whispered in my ear. I could not help but chuckle at him. He was being so cute; I cannot wait until Lexa, Clarke and I have the baby.

"I am.", I said to him with a smile on my face. His face lite up with such excitement that I thought he was going to explode with joy.

"Heda is the best, she teach us how to fight.", Ruben said from Clarke's lap as he bounced up and down with excitement.

"Boys' do not bother Hedatu or Wanheda. I am sure they have places to be.", one of their mothers' said as she came over to collect the boys.

"It is quite alright they were not bothering us at all. We enjoyed their company. What is your name?", I said to her then asked her.

"I am Cleo, Ruben's mother. Roksin's mother is Tria.", She said to me with a smile on her face. I can tell this woman works hard for everything she has they both do.

"It is nice to meet you.", Clarke said as she gave her a smile as well.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Wanheda.", Cleo said to Clarke with her head bowing in respect for Clarke.

"Please call me Clarke.", she said to Cleo with a polite tone of voice.

"And call me Costia.", I said to her being polite my self.

"I should get these two home, thank you for keeping an eye on them. Boys say goodbye.", Cleo said to us then to the boys as they looked at us with pouts on their faces.

"Now boys be good and listen to your mothers'.", I said to them as we sent them on their way.

"That was nice. What should we do next?", Clarke said to me with as mile on her face as she leaned into me and rested her head on my shoulder. This feels so natural, like we should have been doing this long ago.

"There's one more stop I would like to make, then we will go have dinner with Lexa.", I said to Clarke as I got up and stretched my hand out to her so I could pull her up as well.

"Where are we going?", she asked me as we began to walk near the market again. I saw something the other day and it reminded me of Clarke, I had asked them to keep it for me until I knew Clarke was okay being with Lexa and I.

"You will see.", I said to her with a loving smile on my face to reassure her that I was not taking her somewhere to kill her. I do not think she would think I would kill her but with Clarke and her feelings lately I cannot be too sure.

"So a surprise?", she asked me as I looked at her with a confused look on my face. These Skaikru terms confuse me sometimes. "It means that you know something someone else doesn't know. Like a gift or something, the person receiving the gift is surprised about what the gift is.", she explains to me with a smile on her face.

"Right yes, then it is a surprise.", I said to her as we got to the market stand I was looking for. The elderly man knew who I was as soon as I got closer to him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the gift I would be giving Clarke; Lexa does not even know I have done this.

"I saw this the other day and I instantly thought of you. It matches your eyes; I did not want to give it to you until I was sure that you wanted to be with Lexa and I. I had Hal here hold onto it for me.", I said to Clarke as I presented the necklace to her with a bright blue pendant that reminded me of Clarke's eyes.

"Costia it's gorgeous, thank you so much.", She said to me as she took it into her hand to look at it more closely.

"Let me put it on you.", I said to her as she turned her back to me and I placed the necklace on her and she turned around to show me how it looked. "Prefect, just as I imagined it.", I said to her with a loving smile as she blushed at me and put her head down shyly. "No need to be shy Clarke, you're very beautiful, embrace it.", I said to her while I was lifting her chin up so she was looking at me.

"Thank you, can we head back now? I want to show Lexa all the stuff we got today.", She said to me sounding like a little kid that got to spend the day in the candy store; I chuckled at her child like wonder and started to head to the tower.

"I am sure Alexia is going to love all the things you have gotten today.", I said to her with a smile on my face as we headed back to the tower.

"Why do you keep calling her Alexia and not Lexa?", she asked me with curiosity in her voice.

"I used to call her Alexia all the time when we were little, she got mad at me when we were about fourteen I think, I had called her that during a meeting with the clan leaders. She only wanted people close to her to know her actual name otherwise she was Lexa. Later that night she realized she had hurt me and came to apologize; I call her it to remind her where she came from and how she came to be who she is today. But sometimes it just comes out as a natural as ever.", I said to Clarke being honest about why I call Alexia by her full name.

"She's so stubborn with things like that. I once spoke to her like she wasn't the Commander while her guards were around and she blasted me for it. At least I know I am not the only loved one she has done that too.", she said to me with a laugh to her voice.

"She will never do it again, I yelled at her when were fourteen and when I found out she spoke to you like that as well I yelled at her again. Sometimes I have to rein in the Commander and make my Alexia pop out. She get's a big head and does not realize she insults or hurts people with her anger.", I said to her as we started to head to our room where Lexa I am sure is waiting for us with dinner.

"I think she get's caught up with being the Commander sometimes, she was too little to become Commander and doesn't realize the difference between having to be the Commander and being Lexa.", Clarke said to me with a small smile on her face.

"I agree, but it is the way of our people, so she did not have much choice. Though I am sure they would have waited a few years if Alexia wasn't so strong headed.", I said back to Clarke as we were heading to our bedroom.

"She is very think headed, I don't know how you put up with that.", she said to me with a laugh to her voice; I love Clarke's laugh. I want to make her laugh for as long as we all live.

"With me she is different, she knows not to be strong headed with me because it will cause an unnecessary disagreement with us and she will never win that battle.", I said to her as we both laughed and entered our room. When we got in our room Lexa was there with food and also Clarke's mother Abby.

"Mom?", Clarke asked surprised; not seeing her mom in some time now. I wonder what was up Alexia's sleeve with bringing Abby here.

"Clarke, it's so good to see you sweetie.", Abby said as she got closer to her and gave her a big hug. Clarke was stiff for a few seconds and then relaxed in Abby's arms. I guess she has been used to only Lexa and I hugging her and did not know what to do when her mother hugged her.

"Why have you sent for Abby?", I asked Alexia as I got closer to her and wrapped my arms around her from the side. She leaned into me and kissed me on the forehead before speaking.

"You said you needed to see her and Clarke could also benefit from seeing a familiar face. I just thought it would be better bringing her here and not have Clarke go back to a place she left for a reason.", she said to me, I can see her rethinking this that it was a bad idea. "Though I should have asked Clarke first if she wanted to see her mother.", she said to me as she looked at me with guilt in her eyes.

"I think you made the right decision my love. She did not run when she saw Abby and look how happy she is to see her.", I said to her as we both watched Clarke talk excitedly to her mother.

"So Costia, Lexa said that you wanted to me to check on you and the baby?", Abby addressed me once she was done talking with Clarke.

"If you would not mind, I have been sick all day. I know that is normal but I just want to make sure everything is well with us.", I said to her with a smile on my face.

"Very well. Let me get my equipment and we can get started.", she said to me as she went to get her bag.

"Thank you.", Clarke said as she embraced Alexia and hugged her so tight I thought Alexia was going to have trouble breathing. To my surprise Alexia just hugged Clarke just as tight and showed nothing but love in her eyes as she smiled at how happy she had made Clarke.

"You are very welcome Clarke.", Alexia said to Clarke as she kissed her cheek when Clarke had loosened her grip.

"I think I want to tell my mom about us. Would that be okay?", she asks us in such a low voice I almost could not hear her.

"If that it was you wish to do Clarke you can.", Alexia said to her with a loving smile on her face.

"Costia?", Clarke asked me when I did not respond.

"I agree with Alexia.", I said to her with a smile of my own; hopefully her mother will approve or Clarke is going to be crushed. I do not blame her if she is upset about it though, no matter how old you are you want your parent's approval of situations in life.

"Then we should tell her, but let's wait until she's done checking you out.", She said to us and then the last part to me with a smile on her face.

"Alright I'll have to take blood and test it when I get back to Arkadia, but we can also do an ultrasound right now to make sure everything is okay.", Abby said to us as she came back over to where we were standing.

"Do you need me to sit?", I asked her not knowing what she needed from me.

"Yes sit, then when I am done taking your blood you'll have to lie down.", she said to me with a smile on her face as we both sat down on the couch that was next to us. I am not one for needles, I did not like when I had to get the tattoo when Alexia and I were bonded. But for my health and the health of the baby I will deal with it and let Abby do what she has to do to help us.

"Not one for needles huh?", Clarke asked me with a knowing look.

"No, I never liked them. When I had to get my tattoo after Lexa and I were bonded I had Lex hold my hand the whole time.", I confessed to everyone in the room as Abby was taking my blood.

"I don't like them either.", Clarke said to me with a smile on her face as Abby was finishing up.

"Okay I am going to have you lie down and just lift your shirt up a little.", Abby said to me as I laid on the couch and did as she instructed. I do not think Lexa and I will ever get used to Skaikru technology but it has been useful so far. We are learning more and more but it is still an adjustment that we all have to get used to. Before I could even ask, Alexia and Clarke took each of my hands into theirs for support; I smiled up at them with gratitude.

"This isn't going to hurt it will just be cold. It's a gel that helps me see inside your body. Using this machine I will be able to see what is going on in your uterus where the baby is.", Abby explained to Lexa and I as I nodded my head for her to continue with what she had to do.

"It's cool right?", Clarke asked us as the machine that Abby was using showed up as a picture. The technology that they hold amazes me every time I see it. Though these Skaikru words I still cannot understand them. Alexia looked at Clarke just as confused as I was with the word she had used. "It means fascinating, like nothing you've never seen before.", Clarke explained to us with a smile on her face.

"Well this is something we have never seen before.", Alexia said with a laugh to her voice as the three of us laughed along with her.

"That is true, but look that's the baby.", Abby said to us as she pointed out a what looked like a little blob on the machine. Even though it is not yet a baby I cannot help but love this little human growing inside me.

"I can't help but fall in love even though it looks like a blob.", Clarke said to Alexia and I with a giggle to her voice as Alexia had happy tears in her eyes; as well as myself having happy tears. I wonder if Abby has caught onto what Clarke said by the look on her face she does not seem to be leading us on that she noticed. I am not sure if we should take that as a bad thing or a good thing; we will have to find out.

"Everything looks fine, like I said I will not be able to test your blood until I get back to Arkadia. But I think everything is fine, you might just have the bad case of morning sickness.", Abby said to me with a smile on her face. I am so grateful that there is nothing wrong with the baby or I.

"That's great news.", Alexia said as she kissed me on my forehead relieved of the good news Abby has told us.

"Really great news.", Clarke said as she kissed my hand that she was holding onto. I smiled at her with love and kissed her hand back.

"Mom can we chat before you leave?", Clarke asked her mother as Abby handed me a cloth to wipe the gel off my stomach. I am hoping that Abby will support not only Clarke but Alexia and I as well. I also hope she will accept us being together with Clarke.

"Sure we can. What's on your mind?", Abby asked Clarke as she sat down on the couch again and Clarke sat down in between her and I. I looked over to Alexia and noticed she had a hard look on her face, getting ready to protect Clarke no doubt. I reached over and grabbed her hand for support.

"Well…I don't know how to say this so here it goes. Lexa, Costia, and I are in a relationship. The three of us together.", Clarke said to her mother. Abby looked at Clarke with such wide eyes that I thought there were going to fall out of her head.

"Abby we care deeply for Clarke and we will keep her safe.", Alexia said to Abby to reassure her that we will always be there for Clarke.

"Mom say something please.", Clarke said to Abby who was still not saying what she felt about the situation we had presented her with. If she does not approve of us this is going to kill Clarke.


	6. Chapter 6 (Lexa)

Abby better have a good reason for not answering Clarke, it better not be because she does not approve of our relationship. I do not think Clarke will come back from this if her mother does not support her. I will personally not like it if Abby does not approve either.

"Mom, are you going to say something?", Clarke asked her mother again who was still not answering her. She better be just shocked and not thinking of betraying Clarke.

"I don't know what to say Clarke.", Abby said to her as she started to get up and pace around the room. I do not know what to take from her pacing around the room; I do not think this is going the way Clarke had planned.

"Anything would be better then nothing. Do you support this or not?", Clarke asked her mother getting slightly angry that her mother is not answering her. We better get an answer soon or I am going to have something to say or do something that will not make Clarke so happy.

"I don't know Clarke, this is new. Is this normal for Grounders to have more then one lover?", Abby said to Clarke then asked Costia and I. "How is this going to work anyway?", she then added as she continued to pace around the room.

"It is normal Abby. In our culture, for many years, it has been acceptable for someone to have more then one lover.", Costia said to Abby.

"It will work Abby because we will make it work. Costia and I have had other lovers before. We made it work the first time but sadly her fight had ended too young. Ever since then we have not had a lover that we made work. But Clarke is different, from the moment she had been on this earth and we met I had this connection to her and then Costia came to me and said that she felt the same way for Clarke. The three of us are in this together and we will make sure no one gets hurt.", I said to Abby as she stopped pacing and stared at Clarke then Costia and I.

"I don't…I honestly don't know what to say.", Abby said still looking shocked and slightly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Really? Okay well go back to Arkadia and don't come back ever.", Clarke said as she started to cry and storm out of the room.

"Do you have any idea what you have just done?", I asked Abby with anger in my voice.

"You guys just threw this at me, I'm a bit surprised I have no idea how to react to this.", Abby said to me getting angry and a little agitated as well.

"How about supporting your only daughter and what makes her happy.", I yelled back to Abby. "She is never going to trust you again.", I then said to her getting more and more angry.

"Alexia, calm down. Go see where Clarke is. I'll talk to Abby.", Costia said to me trying to calm me down. I did not even respond and just walked off knowing Costia would take care of Abby.

I went to Clarke's room first to see if she had gone there, when I peaked inside she was no where to be seen. I saw Ogtan coming my way with a look of panic on his face.

"Heda, Wanheda has gone into the forest. I have the best warriors out looking for her. She must not have gone far, since she just left. We will find her and bring her back.", he said to me as I nodded my head and headed back into my room to deal with Abby.

"Clarke has run because of you. We have no idea where she is, I have warriors out looking for her you better hope they find her and bring her back.", I said to Abby with an icy tone to my voice.

"Lex, what about Ice Nation, if they find out she has run off they will be looking for her again.", Costia said to me with fear in her voice and eyes.

"I will not let that happen, if they do not find her with in the hour I will go out with a search party my self and make sure she gets home.", I said to my wife as I hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Is there anything I can do?", Abby asked me with concern in her voice.

"You have done enough, someone will escort you home, we will send word when Clarke is home safe.", I said to her not even looking her way. She better be thankful that I did not kill her where she stands. She is very lucky Clarke is her daughter.

"Alexia, play nice.", Costia said to me as she rubbed my back to calm me down. I am trying my hardest to not get pissed off at Abby right now but I cannot help my self. I care deeply for Clarke and I do not want to see her upset like she is.

"No, it's fine I understand. I will head back to Arkadia, but please Lexa let me know when Clarke comes back.", Abby said before she left our room.

"I know you are worried about Clarke but so is Abby. I know she did not give us the answer we were looking for. But I think she was just surprised and over time she will approve. We have to at least give her a chance if Clarke wants to. But first let's make sure Clarke is home safe and sound.", Costia said to me with love in her eyes and voice. I do not know what I would do without her by my side.

"I will only if Clarke is willing to give her a chance. But yes first we must make sure Clarke comes home safe and sound.", I said to Costia with a smile on my face.

"She will return, I am sure she has not gone far.", Costia said as she realized that I was getting more and more concerned that my warriors have not found Clarke by now. I know Clarke can handle her self and take care of her self; but I still worry especially with Ice Nation wanting her. I have to make sure we find her before they do.

"I know she will, but I still worry. Especially with Ice Nation out there looking for her.", I said to Costia with worry in my voice.

"I know my love I know. But I also know you wont let that happen.", Costia said to me as she leaned into my open arms and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I will try my hardest to not let that happen.", I said to her as I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her temple lovingly. "I think I should go with the search part and help find Clarke.", I said to her after a few minutes of Costia and I embracing each other for comfort.

"I will go with you.", Costia said to me as she started to get things ready for us to leave.

"No my love, you stay here, if this breaks out into a war I do not want you anywhere near that. I will make sure I bring Clarke home I promise.", I said to her as I stopped her from packing our daggers and swords up.

"I cannot just sit here and do nothing Lex.", Costia said to me as she started to cry.

"I know I am asking you to do something you do not want to do. But I need you to be safe; I do not want to worry about you, Clarke and the baby. I need to focus on getting Clarke home.", I said to her hoping that I did not just hurt her feelings.

"I understand, I just want her home. So many things can go wrong I just do not want any of it to happen.", Costia said to me as I gently wiped her tears away.

"I know, I should go before it get's any later. I will be back soon and with Clarke.", I said to her as I took my sword and my daggers and headed off to my warriors to search for Clarke.

It has been a couple of hours at most that we have been out trying to find Clarke. It is almost daybreak and we have yet to find Clarke or any clue as to where she might be. I am starting to get worried that Ice Nation may have gotten to her before we could. I sent word to Costia and Abby that we have not yet found Clarke but are still looking. I did not tell them that I think Ice Nation may have taken her; I did not want to worry them more then I already have by not finding Clarke.

We searched for what seemed like hours and we still have not found anything leading to where Clarke maybe. We had searched everywhere for her…except the one place I did not think of until now. I quickly headed to where Clarke had first landed in what they called a drop ship. I looked back to see my warriors following me with each step I took got me closer to the drop ship and I could see that the door was open, when before it was closed. I quickly ran up to the opening and listened to see if I could hear anyone. I slowly walked in and what I saw made my heart hurt. Clarke was badly beaten up and curled up on the hard cold floor crying.

"Clarke.", I said to her as I got closer to her. I lightly touched her shoulder and it made her jump out of her skin. "Clarke it is just me. It is Lexa.", I said to her with a soothing voice so that I did not startle her anymore then I already had.

"Lexa?", Clarke asked me with such a broken painful voice that I could not hold my emotions in any longer and I started to cry seeing her like this.

"Yeah beautiful it is me.", I said to her as she tried to sit up. "Easy, what happened Clarke?", I asked her as I helped her sit up and lean on the wall for support.

"Someone… from Ice Nation tried… to take me. I fought him off… I think I killed him. I don't… remember much.", she said to me while trying to catch her breath. I think she has some broken or bruised ribs.

"I will find out who did this and kill them my self. You had us worried there for a while. I did not think you would come back here. This was my last stop to make before I was going to attack Ice Nation, in fear that they had taken you. We should get you home you need medical attention.", I said to her as I kissed her temple.

"I don't think…I can walk…or ride for that matter. It's bad Lex.", she said to me as she started to cry even harder.

"Shh Clarke, it will be okay. I am going to send word to Costia and Abby that you are alive; I will have one of my warrior fetch a healer. Or do you want me to carry you home?", I asked her as I wiped her tears away.

"I just want…to go home. Carry me.", she said to me still in so much pain.

"I will try my best to not hurt you. Wrap your arms around my neck.", I said to her as she did as I instructed her to do. I picked her up as gently as I could but she still cried out in pain. "It is okay Clarke I have you.", I said to her as she cried into my chest.

"Heda.", one of my guards said to me as soon as I stepped out of the drop ship with Clarke.

"She is badly injured. Ride ahead tell Costia to send word to Abby that Clarke is safe. Get a healer ready for when we get home.", I said to him as he nodded his head and went a head of us with three other warriors.

"Do you need help?", Ogtan asked me as he came up beside me.

"No I have her. Just make sure no one is following us.", I said to him with a grateful smile.

"Sha.", he said to me as he stayed behind to scout out our surroundings. I really need to get Clarke home quickly; she has some bad injuries that need to be tended too. I am going to try and get her home without moving her as much as I can. We will see if I am successful or not.

"Stay awake Clarke.", I said to her as I looked down to check on her and saw that she was beginning to fall asleep.

"I'm so…tired…I need to sleep.", She said to me still with pain in her voice. It hurt me to think that she was in so much pain that she could not even talk without getting winded.

"I know love I know. But you have to stay awake just a little longer. We are almost home.", I said to her as I saw the gates to Polis just up a head of us and what looked like Costia and a healer standing just outside of them waiting for us. Once we got closer to the gates I could finally see that it was Costia and Marg, a very good healer, waiting for us.

"Oh Clarke, what happened?", Costia asked once she saw Clarke in my arms badly beaten up.

"Someone from Ice Nation got to her before we did. She thinks she killed him but is not too sure. It is bad Costia, she cannot even speak without having pain.", I said to Costia with tears in my eyes.

"Marg will fix her up in no time. She is strong love she will be okay.", Costia said to me as she stroked Clarke's cheek to get her to look towards her a little.

"Hi.", Clarke rasped out trying to smile. I think Costia might be the strongest out of the three of us. She has not shown a single tear since seeing Clarke.

"Hi there beautiful, you are home. Marg is going to check you over.", Costia said to Clarke with a smile of her own.

"Okay. Lex…Cos…stay please.", Clarke said as she started to get sleepy again.

"You do not even have to ask that love.", I said to her as we headed into the gates and to Marg's healing hut.

"You can put her down here I have to go get some supplies I will be right back.", Marg said to me as she pointed to the bed that was to my right as she left the hut to get some supplies.

"Clarke, I have to put you down now okay. This might hurt.", I said to Clarke giving her a warning that I was going to be putting her down. As soon as I laid her on the bed she screamed in agony that Costia had to climb onto the bed on the other side to calm her down.

"Breathe Clarke it is over, Lex just had to put you on the bed so Marg could examine you.", she said to Clarke as she lightly played with her hair.

"Did you send work to Abby?", I asked Costia trying to get my mind off of someone I care deeply about being in so much pain.

"I did, I told her that Clarke was injured but I did not know how bad, that I would send word to her again once Clarke was home.", Costia said to me as Marg came into the hut again with her supplies.

"I know this is something you are not going to like Heda, but I need her bare so I can assess what is broken or bruised.", Marg said to me with a shy look on her face.

"It is okay Marg, you are doing your job. Costia and I will get her bare if you mind looking else where until we are done.", I said to Marg as she nodded her head in understanding.

"Clarke, we have to take your clothes off so that Marg can assess you.", I said to Clarke gently. I did not want to see Clarke bare like this, I wanted it to be when Costia and I and Clarke were ready to share a bed together; but she needs treatment.

"Not…how…I wanted you…to see me naked.", She said to us which got us to chuckle a little.

"Us either but you need to be treated.", Costia said after we finished chuckling and got to work on taking Clarke's clothes off. Once we were done with taking Clarke's clothes off Marg turned around and began working on Clarke.

"She is going to need fisa Abby. She is bleeding within her self and I cannot help her like Abby can. I can help assess her other wounds but I cannot help her with that one.", Marg said to us after she looked over Clarke.

"I will send someone for her.", I said as I slipped out of the hut real quick so I could get one of my warrior's to collect Abby. After I explained to him what he needed to say to get Abby to come he left and I walked back into the hut. I walked back in to see Costia trying to hold Clarke and Marg trying to clean her up. "Clarke, you need to be still, I know it hurts but you have to try.", I said to her as I walked over to them and sat next to Costia on Clarke's side that Marg was not assessing at the moment.

"It hurts…too much.", Clarke said as she screamed as Marg was applying a cleaning salve so she could stitch Clarke's wounds up.

"I know beautiful I know, but you will feel better later after you get some rest and some pain medicine.", Costia said to her as she kissed her forehead and I stroked her cheek lightly.

"My mom…is coming?", Clarke asked us trying to distract herself from the pain.

"Try not to talk. We need her to come so she can help you. You are bleeding within your self and Marg does not know how to fix that.", I said to Clarke trying to sooth her so that Marg could continue to checking her over. She just slightly smiled at us and closed her eyes when Marg touched a particular spot that must have hurt her badly.

"Where is my daughter?", we heard Abby ask she barged into the hut to see Clarke in the state that she was in. "Oh Clarke.", she then said as she started to cry her self.

"I know this is bad, but you need to put all feelings aside, you are the only one that can help her. No one else knows how to do what she needs done.", I said to Abby as I blocked Clarke from her view.

"I know, but she's my daughter and she is badly hurt. Who did this to her?", she said then asked me with concern then anger in her voice.

"Someone from Ice Nation. She thinks she killed him but is not sure. Once I know she is okay I will find who hurt her, Abby, I promise..", I said to Abby with a strong voice so that she knew I was being serious.

"Fisa Abby we have to hurry.", Marg said to Abby as Clarke looked like she was passing out.

"She's lost a lot of blood. Marg I am going to need to do a blood transfusion to help Clarke.", Abby said to us as we looked at her confused as to what she was talking about. "Sorry I forgot you don't know what that is. I have to take blood from you to put into Clarke, her body is too weak to replenish it her self. It will not hurt you, you just need to drink and eat after it.", she explained to us.

"I will do it, I rather it come from someone who loves her then Marg.", Costia said to Abby.

"You can't, with you being pregnant it could harm you and the baby.", Abby said to her with a small smile on her face thanking her for offering to help Clarke.

"Costia let Abby do what she has to do. Let's go eat something.", I said to Costia knowing that Abby needed to have peace and quiet to work and get Clarke fixed up.

"I do not want to leave her.", Costia said as she looked at Clarke then my self.

"I know neither do I but we should let Abby have peace and quiet to work. We will not be that far and someone can get us if Abby fears the worst.", I said to Costia as she nodded her head to agree with me.

"We will be back. Stay strong.", Costia said as she kissed Clarke on the forehead before walking out of the hut.

"You are in good hands love, stay strong.", I said to Clarke coping my wife's actions and met up with her outside of the hut.

"I do not think I can eat knowing she is in there fighting for her life.", Costia said to me as she latched onto me.

"You need to have something, if not for you but for the baby and Clarke. She would not want you to harm your self or the baby.", I said to Costia as I hugged her and kissed her hair.

"You are right, do you think we can have soup or something light? My stomach is still not well.", Costia asked me as we broke our embrace but kept holding hands to be close to each other.

"I am sure we can arrange that.", I said to her as we headed to Ogtan's hut that was not that far from the healing hut. He will have something cooked for us, he has been my right hand man since I became the Commander; he is honestly more like a father to me then one of my guards. When we arrived at Ogtan's hut we could smell the soup his wife was already making.

"Heda, Hedatu my wife has prepared soup and bread for us. Come sit and eat. How is Wanheda?", he asked as we all took a seat around the table.

"This smells amazing Aneral thank you. Clarke is seeking treatment from her mother as we speak she should be well soon.", I said to his wife and then answered his question.

"Yes thank you Aneral. This smells great.", Costia said to Aneral as we started to eat the delicious food she prepared for us.

"You are very welcome Heda and Hedatu. We wish a well recovery for Wanheda.", she said to us after we started eating a little more food.

"Thank you, we wish that too.", Costia said as we continued to eat and worry about Clarke as well. I know we have only been gone for a few minutes at most but I still cannot help but wonder how Clarke is doing with Abby.


	7. Chapter 7 (Clarke)

My god everything hurts; from my head all the way down to my toes. I knew going out in the forest at night was a really bad idea, but I was so angry with my mother that I just needed to run and clear my head. I should have thought about it before I actually did it, now that I think about it; it was a stupid idea. I knew I was in major trouble when I heard someone behind me, for a split second I thought maybe it was Lexa or Costia and then I was struck in the back of the head and I knew it was someone from Ice nation looking for me. I have never fought to stay alive before and let me tell you I never want to do that again. I couldn't even make it home that's how bad I was beaten up. Ice Nation is ruthless when it comes to fighting. I think I killed him at the very end of the fight but I am not too sure because I think I also passed out. The only thing I remember after the fight was some how getting the energy to make it to the drop ship and then I woke up to Lexa finding me. I don't think I would be so glad to see anyone's face before. I saw her eyes and I knew I was safe and that I was going to be able to go home. I honestly thought I was going to die alone out in the drop ship. I should have known that Lexa would come find me but sometimes I can't help but think that I was going to die out there alone.

I was not too happy about my mother coming back but I also know that if they did not send for her I would be dead by now. I knew I was internally bleeding as soon as Lexa picked me up. I never had so much pain before and when Lexa and Costia had to take my clothes off for Marg to examine me I knew from the bruising that it was worse then I thought. I really don't know how my mother is not bawling her eyes out right now. I can literally feel everything she's doing. Even though she knocked me out I can still tell what she's doing. I think that might be because I have watched her do surgery more then once when we were on the Ark. I don't hear Lexa and Costia anymore so I hope they left the room, they do not need to see me like this. Though I hope my mother can save me because we just started this relationship and I am not about to give up now. I will fight to come back to them. I need to see Costia give birth to our son or daughter; wow that was weird to say, I guess I better get used to it. What if I end up in a coma, oh god I never thought of that, I would be in a coma and miss everything with Costia and the baby and I'm sure Lexa will kill the Ice Nation if I am in a coma and never make it out. Stop thinking like this Clarke, your mother is the best surgeon out there she will get you through this. Yeah she'll get me through this I should have nothing to fear. Why do I feel so cold all of a sudden?

"Crap she's loosing more blood then we can put back in her. Marg go get more people to help with blood. If you give too much it can kill you.", I heard my mother say to Marg. Shit this is worse then I thought. I don't know how I am going to come back from this. I am going to need a lot of help in the next few weeks or even months depending on what happens. Hopefully Lexa will let my mother stay here to help me get through all this; or at least let her come here every once in a while to help me.

"Abby we have found three other people to help. Should I got get Heda and Hedatu?", I heard Marg ask my mother. Do not say yes to that mother; if you say yes to that, it can only mean that I am about to die.

"No, I can get this under control. If I can't within the hour then you can go get them.", my mother said to Marg who didn't answer her so I can just assume that she answered the grounder way which is nodding their head. I am really not like this, I feel like I am not inside my body but yet I can feel everything that is going on and I can hear everything that's happening as well. I guess this is what it feels like to be in a coma, at least I'll get used to it for when I actually do go in a coma. Again with the negativity Clarke; stop thinking that way you're going to make it out of this in one piece. I want to know what's taking my mom so long with the surgery though, I mean I know I'm losing a lot of blood but I wonder if my injuries were really that bad. I know he stabbed me but I'm not sure where exactly he stabbed me. With my luck he stabbed me where one of my vital organs are. Ugh this needs to hurry up so I can see my beautiful girlfriends' faces again. I shouldn't be using that word just yet but I can't help but feel the need to claim them as my girlfriends. This is the happiest I've ever been and yet I'm in the worst situation of my life. I guess happiness really does give misery.

I think my mom is almost done with my surgery she seems to be slowing down with her movements. I really hope she keeps me awake and doesn't put me into a medically induced coma, I think that'll confuse Lexa and Costia so much. So much for thinking my mom was done with my surgery she must have just started up again. I feel pulling in a different spot though, so I guess he got me in more then one place. I am going to need a lot of pain meds after this. I don't even think I'm going to be able to move after this either, great I get to stay in bed for weeks. One good thing is that Lexa and Costia will have to wait on me hand and foot and I am going to like that a lot.

"Marg go get Lexa and Costia, I have to explain to them what is going on with Clarke.", I heard my mom say to Marg. I think now she's done because I don't feel any pulling anymore and I can feel her starting to stitch me up. "I know you are going to hate me for this but I am going to have to put you in a medical induced coma for you to heal properly. I am going to explain it to Lexa and Costia as best as I can." I heard her whisper in my ear as I felt water on my face; I'm assuming she's crying because she does not want to do this. And didn't I say I was going to be going into a coma. Why did I have to be right? Ugh I did not want this to happen.

"What is going on?", I heard Lexa's strong voice asked my mom. I really hope she isn't going to get angry with my mom for doing this. I wish I was awake to tell them that this is the right thing my mom has to do in order for me to get better.

"I took care of her internal bleeding, she had a lot of damage to a lot of organs. But I fixed her up and she is going to be fine. I do have to put her in a medically induced coma though. What that means is that I will give her medicine that will make her sleep for a while so that her body heals without or organs working harder with her being awake.", my mom explained to Lexa and Costia.

"For how long?", I heard Costia ask with worry in her voice. I really didn't want to upset them but I guess I didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Thank you Ice Nation for being dicks.

"I can't say, I will check her in a week and see how she is but it could be a week or even a month. It's all up to Clarke and her body.", my mother said to them. This is so not going to go well with Lexa; she is going to kill Ice Nation for this.

"You will stay here to help her.", Lexa demanded more rather then asked my mother. She needs to work on that not everyone will answer to a demand.

"I will need to, I have to give her the meds and check her vitals and everything. She is in for a long ride; there might be infections that she has to fight. Depending on how long she has to be in the coma for she might have to be taught how to walk again. The next few days are crucial though she has a fight she has to win. Knowing my daughter she will fight to come back to us.", My mother said to Lexa.

"Could we move her to the tower? I would like if she was with us in our room so we can talk to her and keep an eye on her.", Costia asked my mother with concern in her voice.

"Not yet, if we move her now it could kill her. Give her a few days to heal a little. As long as she is in good heal in the next two days we can move her.", my mom said to them. I know she is trying to help but I don't think leaving me in the healer's hut is such a good idea.

"We will just have to stay here with her until she is well enough to move. Costia stay here with Clarke and Abby, I have something to do.", I heard Lexa say the order Costia. Why do I have this suspicion that she is going to start a war with Ice Nation because of this.

"Alexia do not go looking for a fight, we have to be here for Clarke.", I heard Costia say in such a stern voice that I think I'm a little scared of.

"I am not looking for a fight, I need some time to my self. They almost kill her Cos; they still could kill her with what Abby is telling us. I will find who did this and kill them my self. But for now we have to focus on Clarke. I just need to clear my head I promise you I will not go looking for a fight.", I heard Lexa say as I heard her walking away from the bed. This is going to suck being in this bed for who knows how long. I just want to open my eyes and see my girls' beautiful faces.

"Can she hear us?", I heard Costia ask my mother. She sound so broken I just want to hug her and tell her that everything is going to be okay; even though I don't know that my self.

"She can, like I said think of her as she's sleeping. She can also feel us, so if you want to hold her hand you can.", my mom said to Costia with such a kind voice that I have never heard her use before not even to her patients or their family members. Maybe she's finally learning her place being on the ground. "Is Lexa going to be okay?", I heard my mom asked Costia.  
"She will be well, she just needs to process everything.", Costia said to my mother as I felt her take my hand and kiss it. It feels weird being able to hear and feel them as if they're in my own head with me. Not being able to see them is annoying me though.

"Good, I feel like I have to say this. I do accept you three being together. I was just surprised earlier when Clarke told me that you three were together. I just want her to be happy and I can clearly see that you two make her happy. I can also see that you two care deeply for her and I couldn't ask for better partners for my daughter. Just please don't hurt her.", I hear my mom confess to Costia as her voice cracked with emotion.

"We will never hurt her Abby, we only want Clarke happy as well as you. I am glad you are supporting us though. It means so much to us. You should tell Lexa and Clarke when she wakes.", Costia said to her.

"I plan too. I just feel like this is my fault, if I had just answered her she wouldn't have run off and gotten beaten up.", My mother said to Costia sounding so guilty. Mom this is by far your fault; I'm the stupid idiot that ran off knowing Ice Nation was after me. If it's anyone's fault it's my own. Too bad she can't read my mind; stupid Clarke.

"Abby this is not your fault. Clarke should have known better then to run when Ice Nation is after her. It was her own foolishness that brought this upon her.", Costia said to my mother. Thanks Cos, make me feel even worse and even more guilty for leaving in the first place. The joy of facing reality I guess.

"Logically I know that but I just can't help but feel I had something to do with her leaving.", my mother said to Costia.

"Clarke, you better heal quickly so your mother can stop feeling guilty.", Costia said in a joking tone as my mother chuckled and so did Costia. I'm glad they're getting along and chatting. At least my mother is making an effort in getting to know at least one of the girlfriends'. Hopefully she'll get to know Lexa as well, I actually think they will get along very well. They're both very thick headed and stubborn buttheads. But they also know how to protect the people they love and they'd go above and beyond for them as well. They are both very strong willed people and that's what I love about them. Costia is a lot like me with a little bite of fierceness to her.


	8. Chapter 8 (Abby)

I really hope Clarke pulls through this; she's my daughter and I want her around for a very long time. I really don't know how I made it through the surgery without falling apart; I feel terrible that Clarke was badly beaten almost to death and I think I was the cause of it. I know Costia is right that it's not my fault that Clarke should have known better but at the same my actions were wrong and I feel guilty that they could have caused Clarke to not think before running away. I really do wish happiness for Clarke, Costia, and Lexa; I may think Lexa only cares about her people and nothing else, but I can see she really does have feelings for Clarke and I have to respect that. For Clarke's sake I will try to get to know Lexa and maybe one day I'll even like her for Lexa and not the Commander I think she is. Sitting here talking to Costia has made me realize that both her and Lexa have feelings for Clarke; maybe even love her and for that all I care about is that they make her happy that's all that counts.

"Did you mean what you said earlier, that you love Clarke?", I asked Costia then explained because she gave me a confused look. I really hope she didn't just say it and did actually mean it.

"I did, I would have no said it if I did not mean it. I know Lexa loves her too, it just make take her a while to admit it. If you have not already noticed she is not that great with emotions.", she said back to me not taking her eyes off of Clarke but her eyes sparkled and she smiled so wide that I would tell she was telling me the truth.

"Good, and yes I have noticed that. I hope she changes that, if I know my daughter she likes when people she cares about show emotions. It will cause many arguments with you three if Lexa doesn't show her emotions trust me. She used to fight with her dad because he wasn't the one to show emotion with some things.", I said to her remembering Jake. I miss him, I know it was my fault he was floated but honestly I still love him and I feel as if I did him a favor. He was going to get floated anyway; I figured it was better off coming from me then someone else.

"Where is Clarke's father?", Costia said to me as she briefly looked away from Clarke.

"He had passed away, a few months before Clarke was brought here.", I said to Costia with a frown on my face. I really do miss Jake, he would have loved Earth; he also would have loved how grown up Clarke had gotten. He would have liked Lexa too even though I don't pictorially like her, he would have loved Costia, she remind me so much of Clarke that I think he would have gotten along with her.

"I am sorry to hear that. Were they close?", Costia asked me as she turned back to Clarke stroking her hand with her thumb.

"They were, she was a daddy's little girl. He would have loved being here, and meeting you and Lexa.", I said to Costia with a smile on my face remembering the man I once loved.

"I can see that, she is very strong but she needs a protector. I think that is what attracted her to Lexa.", Costia said to me with a smile of her own. They really do love her it's so good to see that Clarke is loved and not just by one person but two. "Is Lexa going to be okay?", I asked her after a little silence between the two of us.

"She will be, she just needs to get her thoughts together. She will not start a war until Clarke is awake and some what healed.", Costia said to me as she started to look a little sick to me.

"Good, morning sickness still?", I asked her as I got a chair for her so she could sit down because she looked as if she was going to fall over at any moment.

"Yes I am afraid so.", she said to me as she sat down in the chair and grabbed Clarke's hand again.

"Do you want anything, like mint or something to settle your stomach?", I asked her as I rubbed her arm to sooth her.

"Could you get Lexa please.", Costia said to me as she started to look paler as she spoke.

"I will go fetch her.", Marg said to us as she left the hut.

"Let me check you out.", I said to Costia as she shook her head in the negative at me.

"You need to focus on Clarke. I will be alright, it will pass.", Costia said to me as Lexa and Marg came back into the hut.

"Cos, let Abby look you over, Clarke will be okay for a few minutes.", Lexa said to her leaning down next to her, with such a loving voice I did not think the Commander had that in her.

"I do not want to leave her.", Costia said to us as she started to tear. I feel bad that she's sick and is conflicted to leave Clarke's side to get treated.

"I can check you over right next to Clarke.", I said to her as I too leaned down so I was level with Costia.

"See you need to be check out love, Clarke would understand. How about I hold her hand until you came back and sit with her?", Lexa said then asked Costia as she wiped her tears away. Costia just nodded her head as she got up and Lexa took her place.

"Come lay next to Clarke.", I said to her as I helped her onto the bed.

"Did everything come back from the test you did with my blood?", Costia asked me as she leaned back on the bed.

"It did, nothing showed up that was out of the ordinary, and it looks like you just have the bad case of morning sickness. But I think you're also getting stressed out and that's why you're getting sicker. You're going to have to relax for a few hours if not days with no stress.", I said to her as I was feeling her stomach to make sure there was no swelling or anything.

"I am too worried about Clarke to not have stress on my body.", Costia said in a tired voice as she started to drift off to sleep.  
"You need to rest, I cannot have both of you hurting. I do not think I can handle that, promise me you will rest?", Lexa said then asked Costia as she started to look really worried for both Costia and Clarke.

"You need rest too Commander, you don't need to be stressed either.", I said to Lexa with concern in my voice as well.

"I will do my best, but my girls' and my people come first.", Lexa said to me as she leaned over Clarke's body and kissed Costia on her forehead then did the same with Clarke. "I do have to go attend to some meetings, take good care of my girls until I return.", she then said as she turned to me.

"You have my word.", I said to her with a reassuring smile as she smiled back and headed out of the hut.

"I think I will rest now.", Costia said to me as she turned on her side to face Clarke and wrapped her arm around Clarke's waist. I do have to admit they look like a very lovely couple. I hope they stay happy no matter what happens with the Ice Nation. I also think I am going to be a grandmother when that baby comes; god I have to get used to that, and I am too young to be having grandbabies. I guess being on the ground I'll have to get used to Clarke not being a child anymore; that's starting with her being a mother in just under seven months. At least I hope she is going to be a mother to the baby.

"Is Hedatu going to be well fisa Abby?", Marg asked me as I drifted off into a daydream.

"She will be just fine, she just needs some rest. I am going to go clear my head I will be just outside the hut, call me if you need me.", I said to her as I headed out of the hut and sat down on the bench that was outside of the hut's door. I have been inside for quite a while doing Clarke's surgery it is almost daylight, I needed to clear my head otherwise I will over think everything.

I hope Clarke isn't going to be mad at me for putting her in a medically induced coma; I know she knows that in the long wrong it will benefit her but I just don't want her stubborn ness to show and get angry at me for it. I am surprised that Lexa and Costia are okay with it; if anyone was going to protest it would have been Lexa, I guess she realized that I wouldn't put Clarke's health at risk.


	9. Chapter 9 (Costia)

It has been a few weeks since Lexa found Clarke; Abby had taken her out of the coma within a few days after she returned home. She is awake and moving around with the help of either Lexa or my self. She still looks like she just got beat up a few days ago, but considering what she looked like when she came home that day she is doing much better. Lexa has been waiting on us hand and foot because I still cannot have stress on my body or Abby fears I could loose the baby. Today Lexa has a lot of meetings to attend to; I think she is planning an attack on Ice Nation and just does not want Clarke and I to know about it. But while she is doing that Abby is coming to visit and she is bringing one of Clarke's friends, Octavia, I think her name is. We are going to have what the Skaikru call a girls day, Clarke explained it to me, she said it is just us girls chatting and having lunch together. I think we should do girls day more often and with Lexa next time.

"Are you excited for my mom and Octavia to come?", Clarke asked me as we were still in bed just had woken up and decided to relax until we had to get up for the day.

"I am, your mom and I have gotten close since you were hurt. It will be good to see her again, and I am sure Octavia is a lovely girl. I wish we got to talk while she was here visiting you.", I said to Clarke as she started to draw patterns on my bare arm.

"I am happy my mom got to know you and Lexa while she was here, I think she likes Lexa now. And Octavia is a lovely girl. And you'll get to know her soon.", Clarke said to me with a smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes. "You're starting to show a little.", Clarke said to me a she placed her hand on my stomach that was started to extend.

"I am, your mom said while she is here she is going to check on us, the three of us.", I said to Clarke telling her that she has to get checked out as well. She is healing really well but I would still like if Abby looked her over. I trust Marg and I know she has been looking over Clarke to make sure she is okay, but for some reason when Abby does it, it makes me less worried.

"I figured as much. When do you think they will be here by?", Clarke asked me as she started to rub my stomach with her thumb. I love moments like this, I love when Lexa, Clarke, and I are just in bed soaking up each other and our love for one another.

"Most likely by midday. That is when Lexa should be done with her meetings as well, maybe she can join us for lunch.", I said to her with a smile on my face.

"I am afraid that is not going to happy. I have meetings until dinner tonight maybe even after. I am sorry my loves' I will make it up to you. I wanted to spend at least one meal with you three, so I brought us breakfast before I have to attend my next meeting.", Lexa said to us startling us a little because we did not expect her to be here.

"That sucks, I miss you.", Clarke said as she pouted like a child. That made Lexa and I chuckle at her; which had gotten her to laugh herself.

"I miss you as well Clarke, but I have to get Ice Nation under control.", Lexa said to us as she served us breakfast in bed. I love when she decided to treat us like Queens and we get to have breakfast in bed or even just laying down talking to each other; I enjoy both very much.

"Let's enjoy the time that is given to us today and then tomorrow we will do something just the three of us.", I said to Clarke and Lexa as they were both eating. They both just smiled and nodded their heads to agree to what I had said to them.

"OH! Family day at the lake? I love the lake.", Clarke suggested to us with excitement.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, Clarke.", I said to her agreeing with her choice of what to do tomorrow.

"I love the choice.", Lexa said before taking another bite of her food. I swear this two eat like growing children. I think they are going to eat the whole kitchen one of these days. Let's hope the baby does not eat that much when she get's older. I do not think I can handle three people eating like three growing children.

I hope Clarke will one day have a bonding ceremony with Lexa and I, I would love to have a bigger family, with more kids and to be together until our fights are over; which better be far into the future. I also want her to be bonded to us because then she will be more protected under Lexa at least to our people she would be. We will have to talk to her about it eventually I suppose.

"I hate to do this but I must get back to the throne room, I have a meeting soon. I will be back later.", Lexa said to us as she kissed us goodbye and then left the room.

"Should we get ready for the day?", Clarke asked me with a huff to her voice, I guess she does not really want to get ready for the day.

"We should, I will have a bath drawn up for you first while I make the bed.", I said to Clarke with a smile on my face.

"No you're the pregnant one, you go take a bath first. I'll clean up in here.", Clarke said to me as she stopped me from walking out of our room.

"Are you sure?", I asked Clarke not wanting her to just say it because I am pregnant.

"I am sure, go enjoy your bath. I'll be here waiting for you to come back.", she said to me as she wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my temple.

"Thank you, I will be back.", I said to her as I left to go to the bathing room that we have. When I got there, a bath was already drawn up for me. I guess one of our guards over heard Clarke and I talking to each other.

Baths are so soothing to me, I love just sitting in the hot water relaxing and not thinking about anything except doing nothing. I must have been in the bath a long time, I heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in.", I said to them not caring who it was. At some point or another every guard had seen me bare before.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You've been in here for over an hour.", Clarke's voice flooded through the room.

"I am well Clarke, just lost track of time. I will be out shortly, thank you for coming to make sure I was well.", I said to Clarke not opening my eyes, I was too comfortable to open them.

"Okay good, do you need my help?", she asked me. I am not that pregnant yet, but I guess she just wants to help out in anyway she can.

"If you'd like, I could use a hand getting up. I'm so relaxed I might not be able to move.", I said to her with a chuckle to my voice as I heard her laugh behind me.

"You know I don't think Lexa would like that I'm seeing you naked without her.", Clarke said to me as she got closer to me.

"It is not the first time you have seen me bare Clarke. We dress in front of each other every day.", I said to her with a smirk on my face as she was biting her bottom lip while looking at my bare form.

"Yes with her in the same room as us.", she said to me as she helped me out of the tub and handed me a towel to dry my self with.

"That is true, but this can be our little secret.", I said to her as I winked and started to dry my self in front of Clarke. I looked up to notice that her cheeks were bright red, from being turned on. I am enjoying teasing her in this moment.

"Tease.", she said to me as she pouted and I chuckled at her child like behavior. I cannot help my self she is just too easy to tease.

"I do not know what you speak of Clarke.", I said to her as I smirked at her and began to dry my self again.

"Yeah sure you don't.", She said to me while rolling her eyes and smirking her self. "Your baby bump looks even cuter when you don't have clothes covering it.", Clarke said to me with a loving smile on her face as she reached out and placed her hand on my small protruding belly.

"Thank you.", I said to her as it was my turn to have my cheeks get red, but from affection not teasing. I placed my hand on top of hers and looked up to find Clarke smiling at me with love in her eyes.

"You're even more beautiful being pregnant.", she whispered to me as she got closer to me. I could tell this wasn't her trying to get me in bed; this was her loving my body for what it was creating. "Don't be shy now.", she said to me as she chuckled lightly and leaned in and lightly kissed my lips.

"I get embarrassed when someone I love compliments my body.", I said to Clarke after she kissed my lips.

"You love me?", she asked in a whisper again. I have not said that to her yet, I did not think a time before this was the right time. But being here with her and her showing me love I could not help but tell her.

"Yes, I have loved you since Lexa told me about you, and then once I met you.", I said to her with a smile on my face.

"I love you too. And you.", Clarke said as she knelt down so she was eye level with my stomach and peppered kisses all over my small bump. I smiled down at her and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Sorry was that too personal?", Clarke asked me as she stood up and bit her bottom lip again. I looked at her with a questionable look not knowing what she meant by that. "Like it wasn't my place to do that. We're not bonded or married as my people call it. I just wasn't sure if you would be offended by it.", Clarke said explaining what she meant by what she said.

"Oh, it did not bother me at all Clarke. We are not bonded but that does not mean you cannot do what Lexa and I do together. We are in a relationship and you are more then welcome to show love to the baby. I like it actually, you really want to be a mother to him or her do you not?", I said then asked Clarke.

"I do I really do. I've always wanted kids but on the Ark we are only allowed to have one child per family. I wanted to have more then one though always have.", Clarke confessed to me as she started to rub my stomach again.

"Well you are not on the Ark anymore and you can have as many children as you want. Hopefully with Lexa and I.", I said back to her with a smile on my face as I watched her smiled so bright like nothing I have seen before.

"I like that. We have a bunch of little kids running after Lexa, she can teach them how to fight.", Clarke said to me as she began to paint a picture of what our future would hold.

"You can teach them how to draw.", I said to Clarke with a wide smile of my own.

"I can, I would love that.", She said to me with a shy smile and she continued to rub her thumb over my small bump.

"I really do not want to ruin the moment but I am getting a bit cold.", I said to Clarke with a chuckle to my voice.

"Oh shit I forgot you were naked I'm so sorry. Go change.", she said to me when she realized that I was still bare having the conversation with her.

"It is alright Clarke, let's go in our room and relax more.", I said to Clarke as I covered my self and we headed back into our room.

After Clarke had taken her bath and we both changed into new clothes for the day we decided to relax in bed until Abby and Octavia arrived. I do not know when it started but Clarke and I have been giving each other little love pecks on each other's lips for the past few minutes. I will admit I am enjoying this; she has also been rubbing my stomach while we have been stealing kisses from each other.

"Why did you stop?", Clarke asked me when I pulled away from her. I felt like I was going to be sick and I did not want to throw up on her.

"Morning sickness.", is all I got out before I turned over and threw up my breakfast into the bucket that was next to our bed.

"Let it out. Ogtan.", Clarke said to me then yelled for our guard.

"Shy, Wanheda.", Ogtan said as he entered our room.

"Get Costia some mint tea please and some toast.", Clarke instructed him as he nodded his head and quickly left the room.

"Are you alright?", Clarke asked me when I was finished as I leaned against the head board of our bed.

"I am sorry Clarke.", I said to her feeling bad that I had pulled away from our make out session.

"Don't ever apologize for having morning sickness. But are you okay? Should I get Lexa?", Clarke asked me with concern in her voice and nothing but love in her eyes.

"I will be well, I think I just ate too much at breakfast. I think it might have been too heavy for the baby.", I said to Clarke as I felt like I was going to be sick again.

"Let it out.", Clarke said to me as she started to rub my stomach to sooth me. "Why are you crying does something hurt?", she asked me in a panic.

"No just hormones, I feel guilty that I pulled away from you.", I said to Clarke as I started to cry more.

"No need to feel guilty you can't help when morning sickness is going to hit you. I did enjoy what we were doing but you and the baby are more important then that.", Clarke said to me as she kissed my forehead.

"Ogtan told me you were sick. Are you well?", Lexa said to me as she ran into the room.

"You are supposed to be in a meeting are you not?", I asked her as she sat on the bed next to my legs and started rubbing them.

"I am but you three are more important then that.", she said to me as she grabbed Clarke's hand and squeezed it as she did the same to mine.

"I am fine I promise, just morning sickness.", I said to my wife and Clarke.

"You are not fine, you are crying why?", Lexa asked me with concern in her voice as she was trying to look me over to make sure I was not hurt.

"Alexia I am fine, just a little emotional is all.", I said to her as Ogtan came back into the room with mint tea and toast for me.

"Toast and mint tea for Hedatu.", he said as he placed the tea and the plate on my night stand.

"Thank you Ogtan.", I said to him as he nodded his head and left the room.

"Are you sure you are well?", Lexa asked me one more time.

"I am Alexia I promise. Clarke will come get you if I am not well. Go back to making peace for our son or daughter.", I said to her as she put her hand over Clarke's that was on my stomach and smiled at me.

"Love you.", Lexa said to me as she kissed my forehead then looked at Clarke. "I love you too you know that right?", she asked Clarke.

"I know, I love you too.", Clarke said to her back as Lexa lightly kissed her lips.

"Good, take care of our girl and child.", she said to Clarke before she left the room. "Don't even have to ask that.", Clarke said as Lexa smiled and headed out the door and back to her meetings

"I told you she loved you.", I said to Clarke with a giggle to my voice.

"Shut up. Let's take a nap before we have to entertain guest.", she said to me with a smile on her face as we snuggled up on the bed and started to drift off to sleep. We must have been sleeping for a while we woke to the noise of Abby and Octavia having a conversation with each other.

"Mom?", I heard Clarke ask in a tired voice. She must have heard them before I did. I also do not want to move too much right now, I am starting to feel sick again.

"It's me Clarke and Octavia. Is Costia alright?", I heard Abby tell Clarke then asked her.

"She had really bad morning sickness again, that's why we took a nap.", Clarke said as I felt her get out of bed and head over to where Abby and Octavia were sitting.

"I will check her over once she is awake.", I heard Abby said to Clarke.

"It's really good to see you Clarke.", I head Octavia speak for the first time.

"It's good to see you too, mom said you came to visit when I was still in and out of sleep when I was healing. I'm sorry we didn't get to talk or anything, I don't remember much of who was there.", Clarke said to her with guilt in her voice.

"No sweat, you were injured you needed to heal. Glad to see that you are all healed up though.", Octavia said to Clarke.

"I am for the most part, I have some pain every once in a while but I'm good.", Clarke said. I decided to wake up since I am starting to get that sick feeling again.

"Clarke.", I said before I threw up in the bucket again; which was cleaned out I wonder if Abby had cleaned it when she arrived her.

"Cos, are you okay?", Clarke asked me as her, Abby and Octavia came over by me.

"Just morning sickness again.", I said to her as she looked at me with concern in her eyes. "And hello Abby and Octavia. I apologize for being sick in front of you.", I said to Abby and Octavia.

"No need to apologize for that you're pregnant it happens.", Octavia said to me with a smile on her face.

"Still it was not a pleasant sight I'm sure.", I said to them with an apologetic look on my face.

"That doesn't matter, how long has this been going on again? When I was here last you were getting better.", Abby asked me.

"It only started today, she's been fine otherwise. We had a lot of food for breakfast I think it just didn't settle in her stomach correctly.", Clarke spoke for me, knowing what my answer was going to be.

"That could be, but I would like to check the two of you just to make sure. Maybe take some blood again and make sure your levels are okay.", Abby said to me as I nodded my head to agree with her.

"I think that's a good idea.", Clarke said with a smile on her face as she grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Where's Lexa?", Abby asked the two of us.

"She's in meetings all day. She came to have breakfast with us but then had to go back to her meetings.", Clarke explained to Abby.

"Well I guess we'll have to chat the next time I come to see you four.", Abby said with a smile on her face. I am so happy that she is getting along with Alexia. And that Alexia is getting along with her as well. Alexia never really took the time to get to know someone's family that we were in a relationship with; with Clarke it is different though, we want to know her family and her friends. Just like we want her to know our friends and family as well. We were just waiting for her to be healthy enough before we make a trip to mine and Alexia's villages to meet our families.

"Next time, so what are the plans for today?", I asked with a smile on my face.

"First we are getting you checked over by my mom, then I figured we could have a walk around the market place, you guys didn't really get to see Polis while you were here to visit me.", Clarke said to me then to Abby and Octavia.

"Sounds like a plan.", Octavia said with a smile on her face.

"I would like that.", Abby said as well with a smile on her face, while she was getting her supplies ready to check me and the baby over.

"I'm going to go grab some juice for you.", Clarke said as she left the room.

"Now that Clarke isn't here. How bad is the morning sickness?", Abby asked me with a concern look on her face.

"Not that bad, I promise I am speaking the truth. It comes and goes depending on what I eat.", I said to her with a reassuring smile.

"Good, I don't want anything bad happening to you or the baby.", Abby said to me as Clarke entered the room again.

"Mom stop integrating her. Costia would tell Lexa and I if she really wasn't feeling good.", Clarke said to her mother as she placed the cup of juice on my nightstand next to me old cup of mint tea.

"Hey I just had to be sure.", Abby said chuckling a little as she winked at me and got Octavia to laugh as well.

"Ugh you're so annoying.", Clarke said as she rolled her eyes which made the three of us laugh at her expense.

"I don't like this.", Clarke said as she pointed to the three of us because we were teasing her.

"Get used to it.", Abby said which made us laugh even harder. Clarke is just too easy to tease. It makes for great entertainment when we need it. I am thankful that Abby is joking around with Clarke and I. It makes me feel like I am apart of her family, which is what I want to feel and what I want them to feel as well.


	10. Chapter 10 (Costia)

Once Abby was done setting everything up, it was time for her to check the baby and my self. I knew the routine already, having to do it more then once. I leaned back on the bed and lifted my shirt so that Abby has access to my extended stomach. Clarke reached over and grabbed my hand like she usually does when I get checked out.

"I see you have gotten slightly bigger since the last time I came here, that's good.", Abby said to me with a smile on her face as she started the machine up. "Everything looks great too, the baby is developing very well. I just want to take some blood just to make sure your levels are doing well. I will send it tonight so you can know the results.", Abby then said to Clarke and I.

"Thank god everything is okay, you've been scaring me with the morning sickness.", Clarke said to me as she squeezed my hand slightly.

"I do not mean to scare you Clarke. I am well I promise.", I said to Clarke.

"I know.", She said to me as she leaned over and kissed me on my forehead. After Abby had taken my blood we headed out to the streets of Polis to show Abby and Octavia around our beautiful city.

"Oh my god, Clarke look there's a weapon's stand.", Octavia said to Clarke with excitement. I smiled at how excited Octavia is with our world, she started training with Indra; Alexia's right hand general, and ever since then she has strived in our world.

"I know, my dagger and sword are from there. Come on let's check it out.", Clarke said as her and Octavia ran to the stand.

"They are too much a like with some things.", Abby said to me with a smile on her face. I smiled back at her as I was watching how Clarke and Octavia were excitedly talking about each of the weapons they were seeing.

"I see that, I am glad Clarke had friends to share the city with. I know she loves being here with Lexa and I but I think she also misses her friends and you of course.", I said to Abby as I looked away from Clarke and Octavia.

"I can tell she loves being here but every time we come to visit she gets even more excited. I'm hoping she will come back with us for a few days just to see everyone. They all miss her but I understand why she left and doesn't want to come back. I just hope maybe she will come visit.", Abby said to me.

"I am sure she will visit you once she is comfortable enough too.", I said to Abby to reassure her that Clarke will eventually feel well enough to go visit her people.

"I'm sure too, maybe you and Lexa can come with her, I am sure everyone would like to get to know the Commander and her wife.", Abby said to me with a chuckle to her voice.

"I am sure they are just lining up to get to know Lexa and I.", I said with a chuckle my self. I like when Abby and I have conversations like this, I feel more connected to her then I had the first time I spoke with her.

"I am sure once they get to know you guys they'll like you. They fear Lexa only because they don't know her they just know the Commander. Do you think she will show them the Lexa side of her?", Abby asked me.

"I am not sure, if she trust them enough she will.", I said to her knowing my wife did not trust easily but I am sure we can get her to trust Skaikru.

"Look at what I just bought!", Octavia said to us as her and Clarke came up to us with a smile on their faces. Octavia held out a very well designed sword.

"That is a very nice looking sword Octavia, use it wisely.", I said to her with a smile on my face; happy to see her and Clarke having a good time.

"Cos, you okay?", I heard Clarke ask, I started to get a little light headed and everything seemed to be going black for a minute. "Babe?", Clarke asked me as I was trying to focus on her.

"I am light headed, everything is going black.", I said to Clarke as her and Abby guided me to a nearby chair.

"Mom what's going on?", Clarke asked her mother with concern in her voice.

"I'm not sure, we need to get her inside so I can check her.", Abby said to Clarke.

"Cos, do you think you can walk if we help you?", Clarke asked me as I still tried to focus on her voice.

"I am too scared to move.", I said to Clarke as I started to tear a little.

"Hey everything's going to be okay. I am going to have Ogtan pick you up and carry you okay, I am going to send Octavia to get Lexa.", Clarke said to me as Ogtan come over and picked me up in his arms gently.

"Clarke.", I said to her with fear in my voice as I reached my hand out to her.

"I am right here, I'm not going anywhere.", Clarke said to me as she took ahold of my hand as we continued to move into the building. Once we got to our bedroom I felt worse then I did before. Ogtan placed me on the bed and I quickly turned over and threw up everything I had eaten today.

"Mom something isn't right.", Clarke said to Abby as the doors flew open and Lexa came running in with Octavia on her heals. "I know you had meetings but I didn't know what else to do.", I heard Clarke say to Lexa as she started to cry her self.

"I do not care about the meetings. You three are more important to me. Abby what could this be?", I heard Lexa ask Abby as she held onto a very upset Clarke and rubbed my leg to let me know that she was there for me as well.

"I'm not sure, I sent her blood to Arkadia to have some test run. I haven't heard anything from Jackson yet.", Abby said to her as I started to drift in and out of consciousness.

"If you had to guess what would it be?", Octavia asked Abby concern in her voice as well.

"From what I am seeing I would say it was anemia, but that would have shown up on the blood test. Unless she just developed it recently then it wouldn't show up for a couple of attacks.", Abby said to everyone.

"What does this mean?", Alexia asked Abby not knowing what she was talking about. My mother is a healer so I know some medical language but this one is new to me.

"It just means she has low iron in her blood stream, she just needs to eat things with lots of iron in them. Like red meat, beans, rice, green beans, or spinach. Let's get her something like that now and see if it works.", Abby said to Alexia.

"I will go get something to eat for Costia.", I heard Alexia say as I was still getting very tired.

"Is she going to be okay?", Clarke asked Abby as she took my hand and kissed my forehead.

"If is it Anemia then yes she will be fine with a diet change. If this doesn't work I have to run test to see what else it could be. Once she has food into her system I have to ask her some questions.", I hear Abby say as I started to wake up a little; as Alexia was coming back into the room with food on a plate for me.

"Love you have to sit up and eat something.", Alexia said to me as her and Clarke helped me to sit up .

"What is happening?", I was finally able to stay awake to ask questions.

"Did you hear what we were saying before?", Clarke asked me as she started to feed me some food. I nodded my head to say that I was able to listen to what they were saying. "Then we are going to figure this out.", She finished saying to me.

"Thank you.", I said not only to Clarke but Alexia, Abby, and Octavia.

"No need to thank us.", Abby said to me with a smile on her face as I smiled back at her.

"We just have to wait until you digest your food before we can tell if this worked or not.", Clarke said to me after I finished what was on the plate that Alexia had gotten for me.

"I hope this will work.", I said to her with a small smile on my face; worried that either my self or the baby was in danger. After I finished eating what I had to eat I put my head back and closed my eyes, worried that something was seriously going on.

"You know everything is going to be okay, no matter what happens we'll do this together.", Clarke said to me as her and Alexia took both my hands and squeezed them. I know they will stand by me no matter what I just do not want anything to happen to either of us.

"I know.", is all I said to them as I started to tear. I really hate that Clarke's mother and friend has to see us like this; full of worry and not being able to do anything about it.

"We can leave if you three would like to be alone?", Abby asked us not wanting to intrude in our little circle.

"No, it is fine. But can I speak with you?", Alexia asked Abby as they walked close to the bedroom door so that we could not hear what they were talking about.

"You feeling okay?", Octavia asked me as she got closer to Clarke and I.

"I feel a little better. I think the food has helped.", I said to Octavia with a small smile on my face grateful that she asked if I was well.

"Do you want to do anything to keep your mind off of everything?", Clarke asked me as she rubbed my small stomach bump. I do want to get up out of bed but I think that would be unwise just in case I get sick again.

"I do but I think it would be unwise to move for the rest of the day, just incase something is wrong.", I said to Clarke with a pout on my face. I think I have been around Clarke too much I am starting to act like her.

"You so got that pout from my daughter.", Abby said as she came back over to us with Alexia behind her.

"She did.", Octavia said with a laugh to her voice as she got us all to laugh as well.

"Love do you not have meetings to attend too. I am well you should go. Clarke, Abby, and Octavia can keep an eye on me.", I said to Alexia.

"I moved them for the morning. You are more important then getting Ice Nation in line for a day. I am staying.", Alexia said to me with a stern voice to let me know that there was no arguing with her about this.

"If you are sure.", I said to her with a small smile on my face.

"Mom do you think she is okay to move around for the rest of the day?", Clarke asked her mother.

"I think she should rest just in case. You can get up and move around the room if you'd like Costia but I think staying in here for a day would be better.", Abby said to Clarke then my self.

"I agree.", I said to Abby with a smile on my face as Clarke looked like a puppy that got hurt in battle. "What is wrong?", I asked Clarke.

"I wanted to take mom and Octavia to the lake with everyone, but I don't want to put you in danger, or the baby.", Clarke said to me.

"So take your mother and friend to the lake. Lexa and I will stay here and the three of us can do something tomorrow after Abby and Octavia have left.", I said to Clarke as I squeezed her hand.

"I don't want to leave you two out.", Clarke said to us.

"Clarke, it is okay for you to go some where without us. You will have Ogtan go with you; you will be safe. Go have some fun with Abby and Octavia.", Alexia said to her with an encouraging smile on her face.

"Okay, but tomorrow we are doing something just the three of us. Keep her safe love you. And please take it easy love you and you.", She said to Alexia as she kissed her and to me as she kissed me and then my baby bump.

"Bye girls see you for dinner.", Abby said as well.

"Bye.", Octavia said as well before they left the room.

"You need to sleep love, I will be over on the couch reading if you need me. Love you.", Alexia said to me as she kissed me.

"Love you too.", I said back to her before she moved to go sit down on the couch to read her book. I got comfortable on the bed and immediately closed my eyes and my body instantly succumbed to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 (Lexa)

I am so worried about Costia and the baby; I do not know what to do, I feel helpless because I do not have medical experience and I feel as if I have nothing to offer to help her. Clarke tells me I just have to be there for her and hold her and show her that I love her, but for me that just does not seem right to do. I need to help her, make her feel better and I cannot because that is Abby's job to do. But even Abby is not sure what is going on with her. I just hope everything works out and the two of them are healthy and well. I want to take Clarke and Costia on a small vacation to my parent's village just to get away from everything and relax for a few weeks; then we can also go to Costia's parent's village as well.

"Have you been reading this whole time?", Costia asked me as she sat down on the couch next to me. I put my book down on the table in front of me and put my arms around her waist as she straddled my hips.

"I have, you know once I get into a book I cannot put it down. How was your nap?", I said to her then asked her with a smile on my face. I really love having Costia and Clarke by my side for the rest of my life.

"I do know that. My nap was very good; it was much needed. I feel slightly better after eating as well.", she said to me with a smile on her face I am happy to see that she is happy and doing well.

"That is good, I am worried for you and the baby though.", I said to her as I placed my hand on her stomach and rubbed my thumb there.

"I am too, but I know Abby will do everything she can to help us.", Costia said to me as she placed her hand where mine was on her stomach and smiled at me.

"I know that too, I just still worry. We still have to tell our families about the baby and Clarke.", I said to her as she started to play with a braid that fell from my pinned up hair.

"We do, maybe we should take a trip to our villages with Clarke.", Costia said to me while we sat there enjoying each other's presence. I cannot wait to see our families it has been too long since we last seen them; my younger brothers' must be men, now that I think about it.

"We should, but let's get you better first before we start to travel. Unless we take Abby with us.", I said to Costia with a smile on my face.

"I think Clarke would not like that very much. She should meet our families without her mother first. Then we can take a trip after the baby is born and bring Abby with us.", she said to me with a chuckle to her voice.

"Where are we bringing my mother?", Clarke asked as she walked into our room alone. I wonder where Abby and Octavia have gone too.

"To our villages, but not until the baby is born. How was your time with your mom and friend?", Costia asked her as Clarke came to sit down next to us on the couch.

"Oh yeah she should meet them as well, but not for a while.", Clarke said as she grabbed one of my hands and Costia's as well. She leaned in and kissed my lips with a smile on her face; then did the same with Costia.

"What was that for? Not that I am complaining.", I said to Clarke with a smile on my face that was mirrored on Costia's face.

"Because I love you both, and I love you too.", Clarke said to Costia's stomach as she kissed her baby bump too.

"We love you too.", Costia said as she ran her free hand through Clarke's hair.

"When do you guys want to be bonded to me?", Clarke asked us which surprised Costia and I both. We did not think Clarke was ready for that just yet.

"We did not think you were ready for that. We have not asked you because we did not think you would say yes.", Costia spoke for the two of us. I am also excited; this means she really wants this.

"Well I do, I know it is too soon after we just got together but after my attack I realized that life is too short and if I am not married or bonded to you two that I have not fully lived life. I talked to my mom about it today and she told me that I should follow my heart and my heart is tell me to marry you two so that we can be together for a life time. Plus I think we should all be bonded before the baby is born.", Clarke said to us as she started playing with our hands, a nervous tick she picked up on.

"It is not too soon, we have wanted this since we started loving each other. I think it is a great idea to be bonded before the baby is born.", I said to her as Costia nodded her head to agree with a wide smile on her face.

"So it's settle we will be bonded?", Clarke asked with excitement in her voice and love in her eyes.

"Yes, I think we should wait a few weeks. Only to make sure Costia is healthy enough for a celebration.", I suggested to Clarke and Costia.

"I agree. I'm so excited, I love you two so much.", Clarke said to us as she kissed us both on the lips with a wide smile on her face.

"We love you too Clarke.", I said to her with a smile of my own. I cannot wait to be bonded to the both of them, it will make my life complete being with the two of them.

"Should we tell your families about us before we are bonded?", Clarke then asked.

"We can do that sometime next week and then be bonded the week after. I should be well enough to travel by next week.", Costia said to her as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in.", I said to whoever was at the door.

"We brought dinner…or sorry we were interrupting something?", Abby asked as her and Octavia came into the room with trays of food for us.

"Can I tell them?", Clarke asked me with excitement in her voice.

"Go ahead.", I said to her as Costia and I stood up with her.

"Mom, we're getting married in two weeks, or bonded as their people call it.", Clarke said to her mother as Octavia put the food down on the table and jumped up an screamed happily while hugging Clarke, then Costia and I.

"Oh my god Clarke, that's awesome news!", Octavia said after she was done screaming.

"Mom what do you think?", Clarke said as she noticed that Abby had tears in her eyes.

"I am so proud of you baby girl, treat her right.", she said to Clarke then to Costia and I with a serious tone to her voice. I am glad she is happy for us.

"We will.", Costia said as I nodded my head with a smile on my face.

"And welcome to the family.", Abby said to us as she hugged Costia then my self.

"Welcome to our family as well.", I said to Abby after she was done hugging.

"Now let's eat because I am starving.", Clarke said which got us all to laugh because we all know how Clarke is with her food. As we sat down to eat I smiled at the people in the room. I haven't had a family in awhile; I grew up with a big family as did Costia but since I was called to be the commander we do not get to see our families often and it gets kind of lonely after a while.

"Raven is going to flip that you're getting married.", Octavia said to Clarke as we sat down and ate our food.

"Did you guys bet on when I was going to marry Lexa and Costia?", Clarke asked Octavia; who had a guilty smirk on her face. "Please tell me you had nothing to do with this.", Clarke then said to her mother who chuckled.

"I believe I won the bet.", Abby said which got Octavia, Costia, and I to laugh as Clarke playfully looked like she was about to kill someone.

"You've got to be kidding me. You guys suck.", Clarke said as she pouted like a child that got us to laugh even harder; which in return got her to laugh as well.

"So this would be a bad time to say that I also had won the bet.", I said looking to Clarke then Costia with a smirk on my face as Costia started laughing even harder as did Abby and Octavia.

"Are you kidding me? You two bet that we would be bonded too? What the hell?", Clarke asked as she started to laugh her self. It was nice to laugh for once, I do not think Costia and I have been this happy in a while. Yes we love each other and we have made each other very happy, but we always felt that there was something missing in our life; I guess Clarke was that something or someone for that matter.

"I told her it was a bad idea.", Costia said with a chuckle to her voice throwing me under the bus. I looked at her with a fake glare that got everyone to laugh even harder then they already where.

"Thank you for throwing me under the bus.", I said to her as she chuckled and grabbed my hand to squeeze it.

"You guys suck. At least I know my life is a betting game for everyone.", Clarke said to us with a chuckle to her voice. "Or am I just that predictable?", she then asked.

"With these two you are so predictable it's not even funny.", Octavia said as we grew quiet with laughing. She does have a very good point; we are anything but subtle with each other.

"Yeah yeah, let's just eat.", Clarke said with a smile on her face to let Octavia know that she was not angry at her. I love seeing Clarke like this; so carefree and not so uptight. I want to make her laugh and be carefree for the rest of her life and I now get to do that once we are bonded. I will make it my goal to make both my girls happy and carefree for as long as we live.

After we had a nice family dinner Abby and Octavia headed to their rooms to sleep for the night so they could return to Arkadia as soon as the sun rises. Before I was able to spend some time with Clarke and Costia before we sleep, one of my guards asked to speak with me.

"What is it Arden?", I asked my guard and he handed me a letter; from the writing it looks to be from Costia's mother. I studied the closed letter until Arden had spoken to me.

"It is from Hedatu's mother. I was told to bring it to you so you can give word to Costia.", Arden said to me as he bowed his head in respect for me.

"Thank you Arden, get some rest.", I said to him as I headed back into my room where Costia and Clarke were sitting on the couch chatting to each other.

"What is it, love?", Costia asked me once she noticed that I entered the room again, this time with something of importance in my hands.

"Arden said this was sent to you by your mother.", I said to Costia as I sat down on the table that sat in front of the couch and handed Costia the letter.

"It is my mother's writing.", Costia said to me as I nodded my head in understanding. I hope she did not send word of bad news. We do not need more of that right now.

"Do you want me to read it my love?", I asked Costia as she shook her head in the negative as she started to open the letter. As she started to read the letter her face started to form a frown that got deeper and deeper as she read. I am assuming something bad has happened to someone in her family.

"Is everything okay?", Clarke asked Costia once she started to tear from whatever she read in the letter.

"No, father had grown ill. Mother said the healer is not giving him long. I need to travel there as quickly as possible so that I can see him.", Costia said as she started to cry harder. I quickly sat next to her and held her in my arms as Clarke held her from her other side as we tried to comfort her as much as possible.

"I will set everything up for us to leave at day break tomorrow. We should get there by mid day.", I said to Costia as Clarke and I were trying to soothe her and get her to calm down.

"I will ask my mom to come with us since she is still weak.", Clarke said to me as I nodded my head to agree with her. "I will be right back, I want to let her know.", she then said as she stood up and kissed Costia's head and then kissed my forehead.

"It is going to be okay my love. We are here for you.", I said to Costia as she was starting to calm down little by little. When Clarke arrived back in our bedroom Costia had cried her self to sleep. I carefully picked her up and headed to our bed as Clarke followed behind me.

"I also set everything up for tomorrow. I figured she needed the two of us tonight and she wouldn't want you to leave.", Clarke said to me as we got ready to sleep.

"Thank you Clarke. Let's get some sleep we have along ride ahead of us tomorrow.", I said to Clarke as we both got into bed on each side of Costia and wrapped our arms around her stomach as we drifted off to sleep; content in just holding each other. Some time in the night I had turned over and did not feel Costia between Clarke and I. I woke up slowly to see Costia looking out of our window at the night sky. I got up careful not to disturb Clarke, and walked over behind Costia, putting my arms around her waist and settling my hands on her small-extended stomach. She leaned her head on my shoulder and took a deep breath trying to control her tears.

"What is going through your head?", I quietly asked Costia knowing she was thinking about something.

"He is never going to know the baby. Or Clarke.", Costia said to me with tears in her eyes. I wish I could make the pain go away and keep her and Clarke in a safe bubble, but sadly I cannot do that. It is human to feel pain, and grief and I have to let them feel those things.

"The baby will know of him. We will them him or her stories of their komfona, he will know Clarke, and we will spend as much time with him for however long he has. He will get to know Clarke a little and what Clarke does not get to know about him, she will hear the stories with the baby.", I said to Costia as I started to run my hand over her stomach.

"Everything okay?", Clarke asked as she came over to the two of us. I smiled knowing that Clarke could sense we were not in bed and needed her just as much as she needed us.

"Costia is just letting her mind run wild.", I said to Clarke as she same up beside me and side hugged the two of us.

"Anything you want to talk about?", Clarke asked Costia as she wiped her tears away.

"Just that my father will not know you or the baby.", Costia said repeating to Clarke what she had spoken to me just moments ago.

"I am sorry that I will not know him as much as you would have liked. But I can get to know a little about him while we visit. And you and Lexa can tell the baby stories about him.", Clarke said the same things to Costia as I had said.

"See, even Clarke agrees.", I said to Costia as she smiled a little and then squeezed our hands. I do wish I could take the pain away even just for a little while. But even as the Commander that is one thing I cannot do even for my loved ones.

"Everything will be okay, we will get through this together. I love you three.", Clarke said to us as she squeezed our hands as well.

"We love you too Clarke.", Costia said back to Clarke speaking for both of us. "Did Abby say it was okay for me to travel tomorrow?", she then asked Clarke as she started to play with our fingers.

"She said you are, but if you feel sick or dizzy at any moment we have to stop so you can eat.", Clarke said to us.

"Which we will do, I do not need you getting sick on us.", I said to Costia with love in my eyes and concern laced in my voice.

"I know, I will let you know if I feel sick or dizzy. I am sorry Clarke I did not want you to meet my family under these circumstances.", Costia said to Clarke looking guilty.

"Hey don't feel guilty, you can't control what happens in life. I am happy to be meeting your family even if it means saying goodbye to your dad as well. At least I will get to know him with the time we have.", Clarke said to Costia as Costia started to cry again.

"I just fell guilty about not seeing them as often as I should have been. Even if you were busy I could have gone to see them but I choose to stay here with you.", Costia said to me as she started to cry even harder.

"Why did you not tell me this sooner? I would have made time so you could go see them. I would have stopped everything for you; you know this. Just because you are my wife does not mean you have to stay here when you feel you need to be elsewhere. I would have understood and I would have told you to go see them.", I said to Costia as she turned in my arms and sobbed into my shoulder as I was holding her so she would not fall to the floor.

"Calm down loves.", Clarke said to both Costia and I; she could see that I was feeling guilty and upset that Costia did not tell me this sooner, and she could see that Costia was having trouble breathing. "Breath, sweetie you're going to make your self pass out.", Clarke then said to Costia as she started to hyperventilate due to crying so much.

"Come on.", I said to Clarke as I gently took Costia in my arms and walked towards our bed. I placed Costia in the middle of our bed and curled up beside her as she cuddled into my chest; Clarke, on the other side of Costia, curled up to her back and was whispering comforting words to Costia to try and calm her down. I do not know how long it took us but we eventually got Costia to go back to sleep as did Clarke. I could not sleep knowing my wife is in pain; I am content in just holding my two lovers as they sleep.


	12. Chapter 12 (Clarke)

I have no idea when we fell asleep but Lexa and I finally got Costia to sleep. I feel so useless I wish I could take away her pain. She is such a kind and gentle soul this should not be happening to her; but like I said to her we can't control what goes on with the universe. I am excited to meet Costia's family even if it's under really bad circumstances; but at least we're getting the time to be with her father. I do feel bad that he's never going to know the baby, or any other children we may have in the future but at least they will know how he is. We will make sure they get told stories about him and how much he would have loved to meet them. I just hope her family likes me; which if they're anything like Costia they will but sometimes you never know. I rolled over and noticed that Costia was still asleep but Lexa was awake and it looks like she's been awake for the whole night.

"Did you get any sleep?", I whispered to her so that I didn't wake Costia up.

"No, I could not sleep knowing she was hurting. I rested but did not have a full sleep.", Lexa whispered back to me with a small smile on her face. Costia is not going to like that Lexa hadn't slept.

"Understandable, will you be okay to travel today? When do we leave?", I said then asked Lexa as Costia started to stir a little. She looked like she was about to have a bad dream so I instantly started running my hand through her hair knowing that it usually calms her down.

"I will be fine, it is Costia that I am worried about with traveling. We should be getting up to leave. Let's wake Costia and then you can go get your mother up.", Lexa said to me with a reassuring smile on her face.

"Sounds good.", I said to her with a smile of my own. I am really glad that I am going to be spending my life with these two. They make me complete and I couldn't ask for anything better then that. I know they'll always be by my side and they will always protect me; and I will do the same with them.

"Cos it is time to wake.", Lexa said as she gently started to wake Costia up. I am happy that we are going to see her family today but I am a little disappointed that we can't do our usual morning thing and just enjoy each other before starting our days. You take what you can get I guess.

"It is too early.", Costia said in a sleepy voice not wanting to get up. She is so cute when she acts like this.

"Come on love, we have along day of travel today.", Lexa said to Costia as Costia realized that we had to leave today and immediately got up and started to wake up pretty quickly.

"Okay you two get ready, I'm going to get my mom up and then get ready my self.", I said to them as I kissed them each on the lips and then headed to my mom's room to wake her up so we could head out.

"Morning Clarke, I heard you up with Costia last night. Everything okay?" my mom asked once I got into her room.

"She's just upset about her father and she's feeling guilty that she hasn't see her family in a while.", I said to my mom with a small smile on my face.

"I am sure her parents understand, they may not like it but I'm sure they still know why she hasn't come to see them.", My mom said to me.

"I know, but she still feels guilty. I don't know how long it took us to get her to go back to sleep but I never want to see her like that again. It broke my heart to see her that broken.", I said to my mom sitting down on her bed to talk to her for a little.

"I can understand that, but she will break down I am sure more then once with her father being sick. Just be there for her and hold her and she'll be alright.", my mom said to me as she sat down next to me on her bed.

"I know, I just wish Lexa and I could do more then just hold her. I wish we could take the pain away.", I said to her with a sad expression on my face.

"I know the feeling and trust me I doesn't get any better when you become a mom.", my mom said to me with a chuckle to her voice.

"Oh gee thanks for the pep talk mom.", I said back to her with a chuckle to my own voice.

"You're welcome, but you need to get ready so we can leave on time.", She said to me as she kissed my forehead before I headed back to my room. When I got back to our room Costia was alone staring out the window; Lexa's probably getting warriors set up for us to travel with.

"You okay?", I asked Costia as I stood next to her.

"Yes, you need to get ready though so we can leave.", She said to me with a smile on her face.

"I know, I was about to change when I saw you standing here. Where's Lexa?", I asked as I started to change.

"She went to go prepare to leave, she also was sending warriors with Octavia to make sure she makes it home okay.", Costia said to me,

"Good, I was hoping she was going to do that. I know Octavia can handle her self but she still needs to be looked after every so often.", I said to Costia while I finished putting my clothes on.

"I get that, my brother is the same way, and you will get to meet him. All my siblings will be there within the week actually.", Costia said to me with a smile on her face.

"I can't wait, if they're anything like you I am going to love them.", I said to her as I hugged her and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you.", she said to me after the kiss broke.

"I love you too. Any morning sickness today?", I said to her then asked her.

"So far I am well. I am hoping it stays that way.", Costia said to me as Lexa came back into our room.

"Are we ready to go?", she asked us with a smile on her face.

"We're ready. But come here for a moment.", I said to her as I shifted Costia to one arm as I wrapped my other one around Lexa's waist when she was closer to us. "I just wanted to say that I love you both so much, and we are going to get through this. I know he's like a father to you Lexa and I know you aren't showing it but this hurts you too. I am here for both of you and please do not push me away.", I said to them as I kissed them each on their lips.

"I love you too Clarke, and I will try to not push you away.", Lexa said to me as she hugged me.

"I love you too, and thank you for being here for us.", Costia said as she hugged me at the same time as Lexa.

"Sorry to interrupt but we should head out.", my mom said as she peaked into our open door.

"Mom's right let's go.", I said as I detached my self from my girls' and headed out the door as they followed behind me. Once we got to the horses I could see Octavia waiting for us with her own group of warriors.

"I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. I am sorry to hear about your dad Costia. Have a safe travel.", Octavia said to us and then Costia as she hugged each of us.

"Be careful too, I will send word to you when we get there.", I said to her as she hugged me one last time.

"We better get going, Indra while I am gone make sure Aden is okay in his duties.", Lexa said to Indra who nodded her head in understanding. I really hope while we're gone the Ice Nation doesn't screw anything up; which I am sure they're going to try and do but I know Indra and she will stop anything from happening.

"Sha Heda, safe travels.", Indra said as she went back into the tower I guess to be by Aden's side when he wakes.

"Okay time to go.", I said as I mounted my horse as everyone else did the same.

We have only stopped for breakfast but it seems as if we haven't even gotten that far from home. I have a feeling this is going to be a long trip to Costia's village. She has been quiet this whole time as well, Lexa and I have been trying to hold a conversation with her but she just doesn't seem to want to talk. We have decided to leave her alone for now and if she wants to talk she can. After we ate breakfast we traveled a great distance from what I can tell. We are nowhere near the grounds of Polis.

"Lex, where are we?", I asked Lexa, not remembering if I have seen this part of the grounds or not.

"We are not that far north of where we fought the pauna.", Lexa said to me with a smile on her face remembering that fight we had for our lives with the damn gorilla.

"Oh, I was going to say I don't really remember these grounds.", I said to her as I was looking around.

"You would not, we were fighting for our lives. I am sure you were not paying attention to the ground.", Lexa said to me with a chuckle to her voice.

"What did you guys fight? What is a pauna?", my mother then asked us from her horse.

"It means gorilla.", I said to my mother as her face contorted into realization that we had fought a gorilla.

"You fought a gorilla? Why did you not tell me this Clarke?", my mom asked me as she got all worried and uptight. This is exactly why I didn't tell her, if I told her then what had happened she would have kept me in a cell so that I would not get hurt.

"Yes we did and we won with little injuries. I didn't tell you because I knew you would react the way you are now. Or locked me in a cell to protect me. I didn't want to deal with it.", I said to my mom with a smirk on my face telling her that I was messing with her.

"Don't get smart with me young lady. I am glad you are okay both of you, and thank you Lexa for keeping her safe.", mom said to me then to Lexa.

"Actually it is Clarke who protected me. I had hurt my shoulder in a landing and she did not leave me behind like I told her too.", Lexa said to my mom with a smile on her face.

"Yup I saved the Commander's ass.", I said low enough where only Lexa, Costia, and my mom could hear; which got them to chuckle. Even Costia chuckled a little at the joke, which I am glad at least I know she is listening to us. She's probably just in her own little world right now and I don't blame her if she is.

"You just got lucky is all.", Lexa said to me making a joke her self. I chuckled a little then noticed that Costia looked as if she was swaying a little on her horse.

"Cos, you okay?", I asked her, in that moment she must have been dizzy or on the verge of passing out because she was about to fall off her horse. Thankfully Lexa noticed and she quickly moved her horse on the side of Costia's and caught her so that she did not fall off the horse.

"Get her off the horse.", My mom said as we all dismounted our horses. I went over to help Lexa with Costia so she could dismount her horse.

"She promised to tell us if she was getting dizzy or sick, why did she not tell us?", I said as Lexa was taking Costia off her horse and sitting her on the ground propped up on a rock.

"I do not know, love. She has been silent this whole time.", Lexa said to me with worry in her voice just as I had.

"I have to check her, did she eat anything with Iron in it at breakfast?", my mom asked us as she was trying to check Costia over.

"She did, I made sure she had meat.", I said to my mother.

"Her pulse is weak, help me lift her shirt I want to make sure the baby is okay.", mom said to me and Lexa.

"Gonot raun.", Lexa ordered the warriors and guards to leave so that we could help my mom with Costia. After they were a good distance away we started taking Costia's armor off and then her shirt so my mother could check her over.

"Mom she feels warm.", I said to my mother as I was touching Costia's head to see if she had a fever.

"She does.", my mom said back to me when she felt Costia's head her self. "I think the armor with the heat is too much for her.", she then said as she placed her hand by Costia's heart to check her skin there to see if it was warm.

"Her upper body seems to be warm, maybe it is the armor. Is everything okay with the baby?", I asked my mom as she was using the portable sonogram machine.

"Everything seems to be fine, look he or she is moving just fine and their heart beat is at a normal rate. I still don't know why she is fainting though.", my mom said to us and then to her self.

"We should make camp until she wakes.", Lexa said to me as Costia opened her eyes and shot up into a more siting position.

"What happened?", Costia asked as she was short of breathe. The fact that she doesn't know that she had fainted kind of scares me.

"You fainted, love. Do you remember anything before you did?", I asked her as I handed her, her shirt back so she could put it back on.

"I remember hearing you three talk but I do not remember what about. I did not feel like my self since after breakfast. I felt as if I was not in this world.", Costia said to us which surprised us all.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?", I asked her with concern in my voice.

"I do not know, it was like I could not talk.", Costia said to us which got us to be very concerned as to what was going on with her.

"Okay, no need to stress her out more by getting agitated that she didn't tell you something. Let's rest for a little and then I want you to share a horse with either Clarke or Lexa.", my mom said to her and then us.

"She can ride with Clarke.", Lexa said, not looking to pleased with Costia at the moment. Great now I have to deal with a cranky Commander and a sick girlfriend. Lexa walked away from us and to her group of warriors to tell them we will be leaving shortly.

"She is upset with me, I suppose you are too?", Costia said to me then asked me.

"I am but I am not going to ignore you, she really needs to learn to deal with her emotions.", I said to her as I kissed her on her forehead.

"She has always been like this.", Costia said as she started to tear. I hate seeing her cry and she has cried so much in the last day and a half.

"Don't cry, she'll come around. And if she doesn't I will tell her off, she needs to talk to you two when something is bothering her, not just ignore you and hope it goes away.", my mother said to us butting into our business. "And sorry I know it is not my place to say anything.", she then added as I smiled at her to thank her for saying what she needed to say.

"It is alright Abby, you are allowed to speak your mind.", Costia said as she started to slowly stand up with mine and my mother's help.

"Are you okay to ride?", I asked her as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"With your strong arms holding me I will be fine.", Costia said to me which got me to blush, I can so feel my cheeks and they're burning.

"Smooth talker.", I said to her as my mother and I chuckled. Costia knew what I had meant I explained it to her the other day when we were relaxing in bed.

"I try my best to woo my lovers'.", Costia joked back to me; which got my mother and I to laugh harder.

"I love you.", I said to Costia after we stopped laughing.

"And I you.", Costia said back with a smile on her face as she leaned in to peck my lips. "Sorry Abby I should have not done that with you present.", she then added as my mother waved her off.

"It's quite alright, I am happy that you don't mind sharing your affection for my daughter around me. I am glad that you three are happy.", my mom said to us as Lexa came back over to us.

"We are very happy.", I said to her with a smile on my face. God I love my family.

"Is she well to ride?", Lexa asked my mother not really looking at either Costia or my self, which honestly is pissing me off.

"You know we are standing right here and can hear you.", I said a little snippy to Lexa.

"I know. Are we ready to go?", she said then asked still not looking at us. I swear to god if she does not fix this I will not marry them. She is going to piss me off so much with her attitude when she's scared or feels helpless.

"No we aren't, we are not leaving until you tell me why you're ignoring Costia and I.", I said to Lexa as my mother looked very uncomfortable with our fighting.

"I do not wish to speak to you about this at this moment. We will talk about it when we are alone in a private room.", Lexa, wait no this was the Commander speaking, said to me which got me pissed off even more.

"Oh no you do not get to speak to us like you're the Commander, we deserve more respect then that. She is your wife and I am soon to be your wife too, we are talking about this now not later.", I said to her getting more and more angry as the words were coming out of my mouth.

"Clarke, chil au.", Costia said to me as she placed her hand on my shoulder to try and calm me down; which did not help at this point I am too angry at Lexa for anything to calm me down.

"I will not calm down. This is getting ridiculous that she can't speak to us when she starts to have feelings about something. We're partners if you can't tell us what is going on then how can we know.", I said to Costia then to Lexa again.

"Clarke, I am warning you do not do this now.", Lexa said to me still speaking like she is the commander not my girlfriend.

"And I'm warning you, if we do not speak about this now I am not going to marry you.", I said to her making her realize that I was being serious about us talking.

"Clarke, you do not mean that.", Lexa said to me sounding so much like a hurt child that it killed me. I don't want to make her upset but we need to talk about what is going on in her head.

"I do, Lexa I can't marry you unless you start telling us what is going on in your head. I don't want to second-guess things because you don't want to seem weak to us. But you are far from weak; you are the strongest person I know. You hold 13 clans together; you a single person are keeping peace between thousands of people. You are not a robot, you are allowed to feel pain and you're allowed to cry because something is scaring you or making you feel helpless, don't just act like the Commander all the time, let Lexa come out and be human with things that you should be human for. There's a time and place for you to be the Commander, but here with us right now is not the time. Now's the time to be the Lexa that I am in love with, because this person standing in front of my right now is the person that left me to do something very horrible in Mount Weather. I don't want that person, I want the Lexa that looked at me the first time in the war tent, who kissed me because you were afraid that you were going to die in Mount Weather. I want the Lexa who holds Costia and I at night; I want the Lexa who talks to the baby inside Costia's stomach. I do not want the Commander in my marriage unless it is necessary. Showing us that you love us as Lexa not the Commander will not make you look weak in your people's eyes it'll make them think you are the strong Commander they view you as. So please don't just stand there and demand us to talk about this later, stand here in front of your warriors and talk to us about what is bothering you.", I said to Lexa as I started to cry because I have been keeping this inside for so long that it started to build up my emotions a little.

"I am sorry. Being the Commander is all I have been taught to do, I am trying to be a good wife, but sometimes the Commander side of my self comes out and I do not know how to bring Lexa out. I am trying Clarke, but I am so frightened right now. I feel so helpless that Costia is going through this and we do not know what is going to happen or when something wrong is going to happen. I am so used to being in control of everything, that I am not used to something else being in control. I do not know how to handle it.", Lexa said to me as she started to cry her self.

"That's what we are here for Lex. Talk to us; let us know what's going on in your head. We can get through this but only if we do it together. I love you two so much I never want anything bad happening to you two but somethings are just our of our control. Sometimes we just have to suck it up and let things take their course. It sucks but as long as we're together facing it head on we're going to be okay.", I said to her as we hugged each other and started to cry even harder.

"I love you two so much.", Lexa said as Costia come over to us and hugged us as well.

"I love you too.", I said back to Lexa.

"I love guys too.", Costia said to us as she started tearing herself.

"Okay feelings time is over we have somewhere to be.", I said to them which got them to giggle a little and head to our horses.

"I think you should still ride with Clarke, I will ride next to you two.", Lexa said to Costia and I.

"Sounds like a plan.", I said as I helped Costia up onto my horse and I got up right behind her. I think I finally got to Lexa, I have a feeling for now on she is going to talk to us whenever she needs too; well I can hope at least.


	13. Chapter 13 (Clarke)

It's been a couple of months since we've been in Costia's home village. Her father passed away a month after we had arrived; we spent everyday with him just talking and letting him get to know me as I was getting to know him. Her brothers' and sister are here spending time with us even after her father passed away. We decided to stay here and help her mother with things around the house until she got used to doing it on her own with the help of Costia's younger brother and his mother. Costia has gotten bigger as well she's almost seven months pregnant, my mom has come here and there to check up on her and the baby and everything seems be going really well. Lexa's family had come when we buried Costia's father so I got to meet them as well. Once the baby is born we're going to be spending some time at her village so they can get to know me a little better then they have already. While everyone was inside the house I decided to get some fresh air, they live near a small body of water so I decided to hang out by the water until someone came to get me for dinner.

"You followed me.", I said as I turned around and saw Costia's younger brother Jarrick behind me. He's only about twelve but he acts as though he's an old man; he reminds me of his father actually.

"Hedatu asked me too.", He said to me as he sat down on the ground next to me. He's going to be a great man one day; he's a charmer that's for sure.

"She did, did she? They worry to much about me.", I said to him with a smile on my face to let him know that I was joking around.

"They love you. Father used to say when you love someone you care for their well being.", he said to me remembering his father and getting a little emotional about it.

"He was a smart man that Father of yours. You know you don't have to be the tough guy you can be sad or angry even. I know when my father passed away I was upset and angry.", I said to him as I noticed he was trying to suck in his emotions.

"I cannot do that, I am the man of the house now. Father told me to take care of Mother and Ethel.", he said to me. I forgot to mention he's Costia's half brother; her father's lover Florence is his mother not Costia's mother.

"Just because you are the man of the house now doesn't mean you can't have emotions. Just don't be too hard on your self and let those emotions out every once in a while. No one needs to know, you could come here and just spend an hour or so to just be mad or upset or whatever else you're feeling.", I said to him trying to make him realize he doesn't have to be come a robot.

"I can see why my sister loves you Clarke.", Costia's older brother said as he approached us.

"Ari, is she sending everyone to check on me?", I asked Tabarious as he sat down on the other side of me.

"Costia did not send me, I was on my way home from the market and saw you two talking.", Ari said to me with a warm smile on his face. He is a lot like Costia's mother Ethel, very warm and welcoming.

"Little dude over here thinks he can't have emotions because he's the man of the house now.", I said to Ari as I bumped my shoulder with Rick's who smirked at me knowing I was joking with him.

"You are a kid, be a kid for as long as you can little bro.", Ari said to his brother with a smile on his face. Even though the age difference is a lot with all three of them and Rick they are very close with him as well as each other. Makes me wish I had siblings growing up; but at least I have them now. The first week we stayed here I felt as if I was apart of their family my whole life, they accepted me and it felt so nice to have a big family instead of just my mom and I; my mom got along with everyone as well which I was so grateful for.

"Clarke, Ari, Rick dinner is ready.", Lexa said as she came over to us to let us know that Ethel had dinner ready for us.

"Yes, food. Your mother's cooking is to die for.", I said as I sprinted towards the house as Rick started to race me. "No cheating brat.", I said to him as he tried to distract me so that he could win; which got us to laugh at each other as I was pushing him away from the door so that I could win the race.

"If I cannot cheat you cannot cheat Clarke.", Rick said to me as he was laughing at my antics. We ended up falling into the front door while laughing which got everyone in the house to laugh at us as well.

"Good race Rick.", I said to him as I helped him off the floor, still laughing. Everyone deserves to be a kid even if it's just for a little while.

"Lexa, tell your wife she does not get to cheat.", Rick said to Lexa with a smile on his face as he giggled as I put him into a friendly head lock.

"Clarke, next time no cheating. Let the poor boy go.", Lexa said to me with a laugh to her voice.

"Ugh fine. So Mama E what's for dinner?", I said then asked Ethel as I sat down next to Costia and kissed her cheek and rubbed her extended stomach.

"Your favorite Clarke. Steak and potatoes, Florence made pie for dessert.", Ethel said to me with a warm smile on her face.

"God I love your food.", I said to her as I started to pile food on my plate along with everyone else.

"You just love food dear.", Florence said as everyone including my self started laughing.

"That is true.", I said after the laughter died down. I love moments like this were we are actually a real family sitting down to eat and not have to worry about the next war breaking out. I love our life in Polis but sometimes it's good to just get away from all the politics and fighting.

"Alexia when are you due back in Polis?", Ethel asked Lexa as we began to eat our meal.

"I have a meeting midday tomorrow, but I am here for as long as you need.", Lexa said back to her mother-in-law with a smile on her face.

"You three need to get back to your life in Polis. You are the Commander Alexia your people need you.", Florence said to us in her motherly tone.

"My family needs me more. Indra and Aden have everything under control in my absence. If my people needed me they would inform me, until then we will stay here with you.", Lexa said to Florence and Ethel.

"Plus Lexa has to teach me to fight.", Rick said breaking the tension and making everyone giggle at him.

"Me fight too!", Winston, Cleona's, Costia's sister's four year old son said which got us to all giggle at him being so cute.

"You do not get to fight until you are older little one.", Lexa said to him as she tickled his stomach to make him giggle along with us.

"I big, I fight.", Winston said in between his giggles.

"If you can't win against the tickle monster bud you can't fight!", I said to him with a smile on my face and laughter in my voice.

"Aunt Lexa no more!", Win said as he pushed Lexa's hands away and started eating again with a smile on his face.

"Please do not teach my son how to fight.", Cleona said to Lexa with a smile on her face.

"Not until he is Rick's age.", Lexa said with a smile on her face as well; as she ruffled Win's hair. I am beginning to love these family moments. I am glad that I am becoming part of their world.

"Fair enough.", Cleo said with a laugh to her voice.

"Cos, you okay?", I asked her as I noticed she was moving uncomfortably. I don't blame her if she is she's seven months pregnant in the summer I would be uncomfortable too.

"I am well, just uncomfortable with siting like this.", She said to me with a smile on her face to let me know that she was actually okay and not just saying she was.

"Why don't you take the rest of your food to our room?", I asked her as I started to rub her back.

"We would not mind if you need to lay down dear.", Ethel said to her daughter with a small smile on her face as well; knowing how Costia feels.

"I think I will do that. Help me there?", Costia said to her mother then to Lexa and I as the two of us got up; Lexa grabbed Costia's plate and drink while I helped Costia out of her chair and helped her walk to our room.

"Okay, here's your drink and food we're going to help your mom clean up before we come back in here.", I said to her as Lexa handed her, her food and drink.

"Could one of you stay here with me?", Costia asked us. I'll let Lexa spend some time with her, I've been spending a lot of time with Costia and I don't think Lexa has since we've come here.

"You stay, spend some time with Costia. I'll go help Ethel and then help Rick with nightly chores.", I said to Lexa and Costia with a smile on my face.

"Are you sure?", Lexa asked me.

"Yes, I'll see you two later for bed.", I said to them as I kissed them both on the lips before I returned to the dinning room to help clean up.

"You are not going to stay with them?", Ethel asked me as I entered the kitchen to help clean up.

"No, I have spent a lot of time with Costia since we got here. I know Lexa was letting me do that but she's her wife and she deserves some time with her.", I said to Ethel with a smile on my face.

"You are soon to be her wife as well. You should be in there with them.", Ethel said to me with a smile of her own.

"I'll spend time with them before we go to sleep. We usually talk and cuddle before falling asleep.", I said to Ethel blushing at my confession of what the three of us do before bed.

"No need to be embarrassed Clarke, I am glad that you three are so in love with each other. Just treat my daughters' right please.", Ethel said to me as I started to help her wash the dishes.

"I will, that's a given. They make me the happiest I've ever been. I thought when I first landed here that I was never going to find love because of all the fighting we were doing. But now there's peace, well Lexa's trying to make peace for our baby, but still we at least have some peace. I didn't think we would be at this point though, and here we are and I have two families that accept me and love me and I couldn't ask for anything more. I am so glad my mother gets along with you guys as well, I've always wanted a big family but up in space you were only allowed to have one child per family. Now I get to have as many kids a I want and Lexa and Costia love the idea of having a football team of kids.", I said to Ethel with love in my voice.

"What is football?", Ethel asked me as I laughed at her for only picking up the football thing in my whole speech as she laughed as well.

"It's a game our ancestor's used to play. It's like hand ball that the kids play.", I said to her as I explained what I meant by football.

"So in other words a lot of grandkids in my future.", Ethel said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, that's the plan, I am going to go help Rick with the night chores before going to bed.", I said to Ethel as she hugged me before I headed out to the stable to help Rick with feeding the horses. "Hey kid need help?", I asked Rick as I entered the stable.

"If you would like, you can feed Shisha, she does not like me. But she seems to like you.", Rick said to me as Shisha nudged my arm with her nose.

"Hey girl, she likes Costia too.", I said to Rick with a smile on my face as Shisha took the carrot from my hand.

"She is Costia's horse. Costia raised her from a foal, father brought her home when Costia was my age.", Rick said to me with a smile on his face.

"I didn't know that she never told me. Which one is yours?", I asked Rick as he pointed to a black stallion.

"This is Shadow, he is about three, I tamed him since he was a year old. Father found him out in the wild. He did not seem to be a wild horse when he first arrived here, but then he started to show signs. Father, Costia, and Ari helped me tame him, and now he only responds to me.", Rick said to me with a smile on his face as he padded Shadows side.

"He's beautiful, which one is Ari's?", I asked Rick as I looked around and saw that there were three other horses.

"Ari's horse's fight was over a year ago, but this is Skye, Orion's horse. He raised her I believe. This is Roux mother's horse he is four I think, and this is Rowan, Ethel's horse he is about six.", Rick said as he showed me the other three horses.

"They're all beautiful, I can't wait for the baby to raise one.", I said to Rick with a smile on her face.

"I will help him or her when they are of age. I have to teach Win one day.", Rick said to me with a smile on his face.

"Uncle Rick teaching the kids skills, I like it.", I said to him as I bumped his shoulder and made me laugh.

"Rick, your mother said it is time for bed, I will help Clarke with the rest.", Cleo said as she entered the stable.

"Thank you Clarke, thank you Cleo.", Rick said to me then Cleo as he left the stable.

"He is a good kid.", Cleo said to me as she helped me put the horses in their stalls. "He is, how are you holding up?", I asked her knowing I haven't really asked her how she was doing since her father died.

"I am well, thank you for asking Clarke. I wanted you to know that I am happy you are going to be part of our family.", Cleo said to me with a smile on her face.

"I am glad to be apart of your family. I have enjoyed getting to know all of you these last months. I wish Costia, Lexa, and I could stay here.", I said to Cleo with a smile on my face as well.

"You could, I know Lexa is Heda but that does not mean you cannot live where you want too. I think raising a child here is better then in Polis where war could be around the corner.", Cleo said to me with a serious tone to her voice.

"I know but I think Lexa going back and forth isn't going to be good for the baby or us for that matter.", I admitted to her with a shy smile on my face.

"That is true, you will just have to visit more.", Cleo said with excitement in her voice.

"I think we can manage that.", I said to her with a chuckle to my voice as we headed out of the stable. As we entered the house we said out goodnights and went to our respective rooms. When I got to the room the three of us were sharing, what I saw melted my heart and made me fall even more in love with Lexa and Costia. They must have fallen asleep while Lexa was talking to the baby like she does every night; but I guess whatever story she was telling made the both of them fall asleep. I decided to change and get in bed with my loves. I must have not been as quiet as I thought I was being because they both woke up a little.

"Shh, it's just me go back to sleep.", I said to them as I got into bed and cuddled into Costia's other side. I don't think I was asleep for long but Costia started tossing and turning a lot; like she was having a bad dream or something. I woke up to find Lexa waking up as well trying to see if Costia was okay.

"Cos, love wake up.", Lexa said to her as she gently tried to wake Costia up; which was not working at all.

"Costia, come on love wake up.", I said trying to get her to wake up again. "This isn't working. Her pulse is racing.", I said to Lexa as I checked Costia's pulse to see if she was okay. "She's also warm, go get a cold bowl of water and a wash rag we need to get her temp down.", I said to Lexa as I started to take the sheets of off Costia to get her to cool off a little as Lexa sprinted out of the room.

"Is she alright?", Ethel asked as she came into our room.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but we can't wake her up and she's burning up. Can one of the boys' go get my mom we may need her.", I said to Ethel with concern in my voice as Costia started to seize. "Fuck, help me put her on her side.", I said to Lexa as she walked backed into the room as Ethel went to get one of the boys'.

"Clarke.", Lexa said to me with pleading eyes.

"I am not going to let anything happen to her or the baby. We have to keep her stable until my mother comes.", I said to Lexa as Costia stopped seizing and we started to wipe her down to cool her off.

"How do we know that the baby is okay?", Lexa asked me after a couple of minutes of us cooling Costia down.

"I felt her kick.", I said to Lexa lowly. The three of us know it's a girl but we wanted the rest of the family to be surprised when she came. I didn't know if Costia's mom was overhearing or not so I said it as low as I could.

"We need your mom.", Lexa said as Costia started getting hot again and seizing a little.

"Ari and Rick just left to get Abby.", Florence said as she entered our room with a new bowl of cold water and washing rags for us. "I sent Orion to get your mother Lexa, I think she may be of help as well.", Florence then said to Lexa.

"How?", Lexa asked as we started to cool Costia off again.

"I remember her telling me when she was with child, with you, she had a problem with her pregnancy too. Maybe Costia is carrying a Nightblood.", Florence said to us…


	14. Epilogue (Lexa)

_That night we found out Costia was indeed carrying a Nightblood; that is also the night we became parents. Abby came and told us in order for both Costia and the baby to survive she would have to deliver the baby early. In our culture we let the body do what it has to do in order to save just the mother or just the baby. But I knew Abby could save both if I just let her do what she needed to do. Clarke and I had to wait outside with everyone else while Abby delivered our baby girl. She was a fighter, for something that was so small she fought so hard to stay alive. Both Costia and the baby survived, it took months for our little girl to be strong but she's a survivor and will always be one. We named her Railyn, Clarke says her name means little warrior and our little one is indeed a warrior. Being a mother is so rewarding especially now that Railyn is walking, she just turned a year old, I am happy that I was home to see her take her first steps. It was the happiest moment in our little girls' life. I know she has a long journey ahead of her, but she is a survivor and nothing is going to stop this little one from doing anything. We wanted Railyn to be old enough to be apart of our bonding ceremony, so after she fought to stay alive and a year later she is healthy we decided it was time to have a bonding ceremony; it was a lovely ceremony. Everyone came to celebrate with us, and we also celebrated Railyn's first birthday. She is our pride and joy, both families have falling in love with her and she is going to have such a great support system when she is older. I did in fact tell my people that my daughter is a Nightblood just like I am; but I had changed the way of our people. I made a new law that the parents of the new generation of Nightbloods could choose to send their children to Polis to train or they could keep them at home and let them choose their own destiny when they got older. Costia, Clarke and I all agreed that our children, Nightbloods or not, are going to get to choose their destiny. My people did not like this at first but a year later and there is no more resistance and I am so happy for that. My daughter will grow up in a world of peace and be able to choose her destiny and not grow up in war and have her destiny chosen for her. This is an end to the old ways, but a new beginning with my family._

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Don't worry I'm not finished with these guys. I have a few more stories coming up. I am hoping to put up the sequel to this soon! Thank you for all the readers that have read this and thank you for everyone who followed and favorited my story. Please continue to follow these girls I have big plans for them.

Thank you!


End file.
